The Burdens We Bear
by DarlingRed
Summary: When Dean returns to the bunker bearing the Mark of Cain, he finds out the hard way that there are consequences for bearing such evil. Sam and Cas have their hands full as they search for a way to lift the Mark from Dean's skin as it begins to engulf him. Rated for language, violence, possible adult content later. Destiel later I am sure.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First off I promise I am finishing The Power Within! I am just having a bit of writers block so I am branching out a bit to give myself some breathing room. This will probably end up Destiel, because why not?  
This fic WILL have spoilers, just to be safe Season 8 to Season 9's current episode. This is my take on the consequences Dean will face for taking the Mark of Cain. I'm not sure how long this will be or anything, so bear with me. Feedback is very greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Not even a bit. No money is being made here.**

The impala rumbled comfortingly beneath him as he sat, parked in front of the Bunker; his home. Or at least it was until he left, fucked everything up, killed Kevin and once again lied to Sam. He just couldn't run anymore, every hunt had ended up a dead end and truth be told he missed his bed. He winced as the mark on his arm burning slightly as the fabric made contact everytime he moved. He wondered if Sam had told Cas, about the Mark. The hunter secretly wished he did, so he didn't have to deal with the disappointment or the possible ass kicking that would come along with the news. He shifted, killing the engine and pulling the keys out the ignition, the weight of the key to the bunker settling in his hand as he locked the doors and made his way to the entrance of the Men of Letter's headquarters.

He almost felt a heat as he walked down the steps, his vision blurred a bit as he unlocked the door. Shaking it off and shouldering his bag, he stepped a foot into the bunker for the first time in over a month. It looked the same, but quiet. Kevin was no longer sitting at the table complaining about tablets, headaches and the lack of vegetarian opinions in the bunker's vintage kitchen.

Dean clenched his jaw and made his way down the stairs, his stomach flipping as he heard someone make their way down the hall towards him. He had told Sam he was coming back, so not to surprise them too much. And to give him a say on if he even wanted him back. Sam had been quiet on the other end of the line for a few beats, and it hurt Dean more than he let on as he waited silently for his brother to reply.

"Yea, come home Dean." He had finally muttered quietly, hanging up without waiting for further information from the older Winchester.

Now he waited awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs, his bag digging into his shoulder as he tried to remain calm. He was relieved to find the footsteps belonged to Sam; he looked healthy, his eyes were brighter though they still held the stain of mistrust as they fell on his older brother.

"You made it," He said simply, standing a few feet from him.

Dean nodded, "Yea, just rolled in." He sat the bag down just in time to see Cas come in from the library. Dean smiled despite himself- the angel had his trench coat back, though it was different from the one he had before. It even fit him a bit better.

The hunter held back a wince as a particularly strong bolt of pain ran up his arm from the welt, twisting his stomach. He chose to ignore it as he saw Cas smile slightly.

"Dean, when did you get-" He stopped, his brows furrowed as he looked the older Winchester up and down.

Dean's eyes flitted to Sam's nervously, who only shook his head minutely. He couldn't sense it could he?

Dean's question was quickly answered when without warning, Cas came striding up to him with fury apparent on his face, pushing Sam aside he stood close enough to Dean that he could almost feel the ghost of his breath on him.

"Hey Cas," He muttered warily, his hand going instinctively to the mark he bore on his arm. Covering his sin as discreetly as possible.

"What did you do Winchester?" Cas growled, his voice deeper and more menacing that Dean had ever heard. At least not since that nerve wracking moment in Bobby's kitchen only a few days after Cas had revealed himself to them. When he had threatened to cast him back into the pit.

"I, uh-"

He heard Sam yell as Cas pushed him up against the wall, his bag dropping next to the stairs as he landed with a thud against the concrete wall. Dean scrambled for footing only to realize he was being held a few inches off the floor by Castiel's firm grip on his jacket.

"Cas, get off me!" He growled, pushing at the un moveable being in front of him.

Dean's arm start to burn with a righteous fury at this point, catching him off guard. He winced, his fist tightening in response to the deep burn he felt. Cas noticed the movement and set him back down, holding him in place with one hand on his chest.  
Dean resigned to his fate; he knew this would happened even as he stood face to face with Cain, even as he stalled in the driveway waiting for his courage to give him enough of a boost to walk through that door.

"Cas!" He heard Sam snap at the angel. But Castiel ignored him, his full attention on Dean. Dean kept his eyes trained on Cas, his jaw set and clenched as the angel took a free hand and all but ripped his jacket and undershirt up to his bicep, revealing the ugly, raised mark branded into the Righteous Man's flesh.

The hunter watched as Cas stared at it, his eyes wide and a small vein in his forehead throbbing, in only what Dean could assume was unadulterated rage. He saw the angel move to place his fingers against it and he winced in anticipation; it was burning, wrapping up around his arm to his chest.

As soon as the angel's finger tips brushed the raised edges of the mark white hot tendrils of pain exploded through Dean, causing him to lurch away from the touch.

"Cas, don't please!" He pleaded, the seraph's iron grip still holding him in place. Castiel seemed as caught off guard as he was at the sudden pain and stepped back, allowing Dean to wrap a hand around the Mark as he heaved through the waves of nausea.

"I guess you didn't tell him," Panted Dean, trying to shake off the unkind aftermath of Castiel's probing.

Sam straightened, relaxing a bit as Cas stepped away from Dean. "It wasn't mine to tell."

"That is the Mark of Cain, Dean. Where did you get it?" Castiel snapped, his gaze still set on Dean's forearm.

"The man himself. Said it would let me use the blade to kill Abaddon," Explained Dean cautiously, staying a comfortable distance away from the angry celestial being.

"You can't be here," The angel replied, finally meeting Dean's gaze.

The older Winchester felt his heart plummet and his stomach twisted at the words. They didn't want him, not after what he had done.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought-"

Cas shook his head, seeing the devastation that washed over Dean.

"No I mean literally, I don't understand how you were able to pass through that door," Cas pointed to the bullet proof, circular door at the top of the stairs. "This place is warded against every evil known to man. That mark you carry on your arm is the beginning and cause of most it."

Dean shut his eyes against another wave of nausea that threatened to overtake him, using the wall behind him as support.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned, stepping forward as Dean blinked several times.

"Whats happening?" He muttered, gripping his forearm tightly as the Mark pulsed again.

"Whats are you feeling Dean, please explain," Cas exclaimed, coming closer to the suffering man. Dean could tell he was legitimately confused.

"Fucking hurts, never done this before," He panted in response, letting himself sit on the steps beneath his feet.

He felt Castiel kneel next to him, closer this time. "How long Dean?" He asked. "How long have you had the Mark?"

"I dunno, a week? Maybe two?"

"Cas whats going on?" The younger Winchester asked.

Castiel didn't answer him, didn't take his eyes off Dean.

"Dean, there is a price of bearing his Mark. It was not meant for a mortal," He explained tightly, pointing at the offending brand. "You need to remove it as soon as possible."

Dean snorted, "I'll do that as soon as that black eyed bitch is dead."

"Dean I don't know what this will do to-"

Cas was unable to finish his warning as Dean suddenly felt a burst of pain originating from the Mark, he cried out, gripping his arm and falling back.

"Sam get a cold cloth!" The angel turned to the man still standing in complete shock. "Now!"  
Sam snapped to attention and ran to the kitchen, his footfalls echoing through the bunker even as Dean gasped on the stairs of his home.

He barely felt Cas next to him until the angel gripped his shoulder and brushed two fingers across his cheek, immediately dulling the agony he felt pulsing beneath his skin. Dean opened his eyes cautiously, the twinges of pain still persistent but thankfully more bearable. He looked to Cas, who had stayed next to him though the revulsion of the mark was apparent on the being face.

"Cas whats happening? I was fine, I swear," The hunter panted, trying to get Cas to look at him, at the wall, anything but the welt on his arm.

"I don't know Dean, this is the first I have ever dealt with something of this magnitude."

"Here!" Sam gasped, clearly having just run from the other side of the room, a cold, wet compress in his grip.

Cas took the offered cloth and set it on Dean's arm, who winced and tried in vain to pull away from the cool cloth.

"Holy shit," he whispered as steam rose from his wound and into the air.

"There is nothing holy about this," murmured Cas.

**AN: Ok so heres the first part! Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I have some neato ideas for this fic, probably pretty angsty so if you are game for that sort of thing look no further! Thanks to my awesome reviewers, doglady.1, Read-between-the-wines, Blue Jae, abzbee and AltoClef. Seriously you guys just friggin' rock.  
And to the awesome followers! *high fives all around***

**Language and Blood like whoa in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Not making money. Kripke's playground not mine**.

Cas and Sam watched with concern as Dean finally succumbed to sleep, sprawled on his bed with a hand still covering the mark that was wrapped in a cold cloth. Every once in a while a grimace would play on his features, interrupting his otherwise peaceful sleep.

"Whats going on with him Cas?" Sam whispered, his face dark with unmasked worry.

Cas's eyes never left Dean's unconscious figure, "I don't know. This is all new to me, but I can only assume his symptoms will continue to worsen."

"I don't understand, I thought the mark just a way to symbolize Cain's sin."

Cas shook his head, "Its more than that, the mark is a curse. And Cain was turned into a very high level class of Demon after he struck his bargain with Lucifer. Dean is still just a human."

"Then what do we do?" Sam asked, tearing his attention away from his sleeping brother.

The angel sighed, "I don't know if there is much we can do."

**SPNSPNSPSPN**

Sam opened another dusty volume on ancient biblical lore, the thick pages sticking together as he gently pried them apart. His eyes were starting to water from focusing so long on the small text, the words beginning to blur together. He startled as the clink of a dish was set next to him, the tired hunter looked to see Castiel's worried face pushing a plate of peanut butter and jelly towards him.

"You need to eat," he stated, pushing the volume away in favor of the food. Sam smiled.

"Thanks Cas," he pinched the bridge of his nose and blinked heavily, wishing away the cloud of sleep that hung over him. Sam took a large bit from the sandwich, washing it down with the stale beer he had gotten himself earlier.

"Have you found anything useful?" The angel asked, sitting down next to the younger Winchester.

Sam shook his head, his mouth still full of food. "I've read a few mentions of Cain and Abel, but its vague. I might as well just pick up a Kings James from the gas station."

The angel nodded in understanding. "Perhaps if we-" They both stopped and looked in the direction of Dean's room as a scream echoed down the hall.

"Dean!" Sam cried, his chair toppling over as he scrambled down the hall and towards his brother's room.

He heard the beat of Cas's wings behind him and when he reached the room, Dean's door was already open and Cas had picked Dean up from where he had been sleeping, his brother struggling to stand. His face was contorted in agony, the rag discarded on the bed as the welt on his arm was blazing a bright, angry red.

"Cas, what do we do!" Sam barked, his eyes wide and his heart pounding in his chest.

Cas looked just as anxious as Dean struggled against him, writhing and grabbing at the angels overcoat as he tried to anchor himself.

"Its fucking burning!" Cried Dean, clutching at the trench coat and leaning his weight into the angel who took it with ease.

"Showers now!" Castiel snapped, putting an arm under Dean's and holding him close. "I'll meet you there." A flap of wings left Sam to dart across the hall, opening the door to the large bathroom and walk in showers. Cas was already there, stripping Dean of his plaid shirt leaving his chest bare.

"Turn the showers to as cold as they will manage," Commanded Castiel, Dean almost delirious as the scar continued to pulse and burn.

"Whats. Happening?" Dean panted, sweat beading on his brow and upper lip as he ground his teeth together once again.

"Keep quiet," Cas growled, yanking Dean into the shower with him, holding the struggling man as he scrambled away from the stream of ice cold water. "Stay still!"

Sam grabbed a few towels, waiting next to the open shower and watched anxiously as the angel held his brother under the water.

"Cas! Stop!" Sputtered Dean, lips a tint of blue as he shivers uncontrollably under the stream.

"Your arm is burning Dean, stop struggling and let me help, you stubborn ass!"

Dean's eyes snapped to Cas's as the words came from his mouth and let himself fall back against the angel's still fully clothed body. Sam watched as the angel allowed his brother to lean back against him and even wrapped an arm around Dean's torso to steady him as he let the spray of freezing water pelt his arm. Cas kept a steady grip on Dean's arm even as it jerked ever so often, it remained red but the cool water finally began having the desired affect as the skin around the mark started to cool down.

Dean's teeth was started to chatter and his hair plastered to his face, sending droplets of water careening down his into his eyes and open mouth.

"Cas, I'm freezing," He chattered, unconsciously moving back towards the angel and his body heat.

Sam cleared his throat, "I think we can take him out now."

Castiel nodded, pulling his charge out stumbling of the walk in shower. With a blink Cas's clothing was dry and neat and Dean's jeans were free from the chilled water, though he remained cold to the touch. Sam took over, wrapping a large towel around his brother and leading him back into his bedroom. The man was shivering and exhausted after the pain and only three hours of sleep after such a long drive to get to the bunker.

"Thanks Sammy," Dean mumbled, seeking refuge underneath the mound of covers of covers and the towel he had wrapped around him still.

"Yea, no problem Dean."

Sam stood there for a moment, watching Dean sleep for just a moment before he shut the door.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

It was a few hours later when Dean awoke, walking into the kitchen with more ease than he had the whole day.

"Hey Sam want to toss me a beer?" He asked, plopping down on the nearest chair.

Sam scoffed but grabbed another cold bottle from the fridge anyway and pushed it to his older brother.

"Sleep well?"

Dean took a long swig and shrugged, "After the unplanned cold shower, yeah I did. No motel can compare to my own bed thats for damn sure."

Sam sat across from his older brother, "Dean, about earlier..."

"Lets not ok?" Dean cut him off, setting down the condensation soaked bottle onto the table. "I know, I rushed into this without reading the fine print. I get that, but I'm not stopping until that evil bitch is a black smudge on the floor."

Sighing, Sam picked up his text and muttered, "Well so glad we had that talk."

The older Winchester grunted and took the other half of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that Sam had left abandoned earlier.

Taking a large bit, he leaned back, sighing and taking a look at the un bandaged Mark.

They sat in silence for awhile, it was heavy around them choking the air with all their unspoken words.

"Cain gave me the Mark because he said I was worthy," Dean stated finally, emptying his bottle and picking at the label.

"Good for you," Sam snapped, turning another page savagely.

Dean rolled his eyes, "He gave it to me because the Mark can only be transferred to the worthy. Because I'm a killer, Sammy. Thats why I got this damn thing."

The younger Winchester finally raised his eyes to see his brother and it made his heart sink. He finally looked at Dean, saw the dark circles that had taken up residence under his eyes, he looked gaunt and exhausted. His hair had not been combed since the shower incident and stuck every which way. Sam didn't miss the fact that he was wearing a hoodie even though the bunker was always a perfect 71 degrees per Dean's specifications.

He was scared and he was ashamed.

"You're not a killer Dean," Sam replied softly.

"Yea," Dean scoffed, his tired eyes still stuck to the empty beer bottle instead of meeting his brothers. "Thats why the Father of Murder took a liking to me. Thats a real confidence booster right there."

"We're going to find a way out of this," Sam reasoned, getting desperate.

"I already told you Sam, I'm going to let my murderous reputation finally do some good," He let his hand linger over his right arm, before pulling the sleeve of the dark grey hoodie down to his wrist. "This stays until she's dead. Can't believe I'm saying this but I'd rather have Crowley down there."

"Did he say what the Mark could do to you? Any clues?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean's remarks for the time being.

Dean shrugged, "Naw, just said there would be consequences."

A whoosh of wings behind Dean nearly caused the man to jump out of his chair, rolling his eyes and slamming his hands on the table.

"Dammit Cas! Say something will ya!" He cried, obviously startled. "I swear to fuck I'll get a goddamn bell."

Castiel tilted his head and squinted angrily, "I'd like to see you try."

Dean looked taken aback, "Dude, joke. Calm the fuck down."

Castiel turned his attention to Sam, who noticed immediately how much that bothered his older brother by the clenching of his fists.

"There is a vampire nest near by," He informed, "The area needs to be cleared."

"Why don't you do it, won't it just take you blinking or some shit now a days?" Dean snapped, even though Cas wouldn't look at him.

"They have the barn warded against angels," Castiel admitted begrudgingly.

"Vampires have a place warded against angels?" Sam asked incredulously.

The angel nodded, "I found it strange as well, I figured you two could take a look. I can assist when you are inside."

Sam looked at Dean, who shrugged and stood up.

"Got nothing better to do," Dean walked past Cas, shouldering him as he did so. Castiel barely moved his jaw clenched and his eyes followed Dean out of the room.

"You know," Sam said, observing the interaction. "You guys need to talk."

"I'll meet you at the barn." Replied Castiel and with a few beats of his wings that scattered Sam's book pages, he was gone.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

The sun was barely up when they pulled up to the abandoned barn only thirty miles from the Bunker, sat in the middle of a field too far away from the tree line to provide any cover as they walked apprehensively towards the structure. Dean switched the machete he had grabbed from the trunk and Sam's hand was already gripping the demon blade, a few vials of dead mans blood already loaded into a tranquilizer gun swung over his shoulder.  
Dean didn't want to admit it but his trigger finger was itching, his blood was pumping fast and the adrenaline coursed through him. He needed this, fuck he needed this.

He didn't hesitate to walk to up to the barn and grip the old iron handles.

"Dean!" Sam breathed loudly as Dean swung open the creaking barn door without so much as signaling.

Dean didn't even look at him, the blood swirling and pumping too loud in his ears for Sam to reach him.

The hunter stepped into the barn, a few stray birds escaping the dark confines of the structure as he heard Sam follow him in, though he could tell his brother was pissed.

There was four; five vamps tops. This would be a piece of cake.

Dean strode over to the first slumbering vamp and smiled as he cut through the spine with ease, severing the head before the creature could even open his eyes.  
"Dean!" Sam shouted as the three others awoke at the disturbance. He saw his younger brother swing his blade as a large lumbering male launched himself at him.

Dean couldn't pulse was pounding in his ears as another came from behind, he barely needed to look as he spun to dismembering the angry vamp without a second beat.

"Dean the wards!" Cried Sam, holding his own but a deep crimson stain had bled on his tee shirt near his ribs.

The hunter glanced at the walls around them, seeing no carvings, paint or markers that would ward off the angelic host.

He heard a thud as Sam's body hit the floor hard, the last two vampires on top of him gnashing their teeth and trying to rip at his throat.

"Sam!" He cried, rushing to the aid of his brother and grabbing the fallen demon blade before plunging into the back of the vampire at Sam's feet.

"Dean the floor!"

Looking down at the hay littered floor, he moved his foot to scatter a few piece to find the red markings sprayed on to the floor.

Dean hurriedly took the knife and slammed it into the rotting wood beneath his feet. He felt the atmosphere in the barn change drastically, the air pulsing with electric energy as Cas appeared behind him, his wings spread wide and casting a shadow show on the wall behind him.

Castiel's appearance shocked the last vampire enough for Sam to kick him off and send him careening into the large wooden beam behind him. Dean was on him before Sam even had a chance to get up from the dusty floor, the angel blade pressed to the vulnerable underside of the red headed vamps neck.

"Dean stop!" Roared Cas as he pushed the blade just deep enough to cause a small trickle to flow down to the hilt.

The older Winchester felt a heavy hand grasp his shoulder and spin him around, he didn't even have a moment to say anything because when he looked at Cas his breathing stopped. Lighting from Castiel's anger flickered again in the building and instead of shadows plastered on the wall he glimpsed real feathers, heavy bone and dark black plumage dusted with deep blues near the tips.

He was so distracted he didn't see Castiel's fist before it crashed into his face.

**AN: Ugh I SUCK at fight scenes. But I get an A for effort right? Hope you all like this and appreciate that I have been studying the lore behind the Mark of Cain for this fic haha  
Also I am a sucker for brotherly bonding and the whole Sam/Cas friendship arc. Cuz they are friends too and I love how they have developed more this season.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Woahhhhh you guys...you are going to give me a big head! Seriously thank you to all my followers and reviewers. You guys are the only reason I keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: if I was getting paid this would be canon by now**

Dean shook with the force of the blow, his ears ringing for an entirely different reason now. His cheek exploded in a burst of pain he knew all too well;he also knew the angel was holding back.  
Dean vaguely heard Sam yelling at Cas as his head snapped back due to a hard upper cut, causing blood to fill his mouth. He felt himself stumble back onto a small pile of conveniently placed hay and he stayed down, grabbing his jaw.

"Cas! What the hell?" He heard Sam yell, the younger hunter grabbed Cas's arm who in turn, shook him off with ease and lifted Dean up from his downed position.

"You could have killed your brother!" He seethed, "And yourself. What the hell were you thinking?" Cas was close to him, close enough to see the anxiety in his eyes and the tremble of his jawline.

"I'm sorry," Dean coughed, his jaw not quite working right and the coppery taste of blood spilling from his mouth.

Dean was dropped at this point and he watched Cas stalked over to the felled vampire who was currently being held secure by his brother. The angel wasted no time in using his mojo to fling the vampire against the wall, pining him there.

"Why did you ward this place against angels?" Castiel started, allowing Sam to sheath his blade. Sam looked over to Dean who remained wisely on the floor trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"See you got your wings back, just like she said," The blond vampire said, his eyes following Castiel as he paced in front of him.

"Said who?" Sam chimed in, finishing cleaning the blood stains from Dean's blade that had been scattered on the ground with the force of Castiel's fury.

The vampire snarled, "Fuck off Winchester, I'm not telling you shit."

Cas tilted his head casually and the vampire's features contorted in pain. "I suggest you answer his question vampire."

"Abaddon, Abaddon told us."

"What does Abaddon want with a couple of shit stains like yourselves?" Dean asked, walking towards Sam and wisely keeping his distance from the angel.

"She's massing an army, all inclusive," The vampire informed, smirking.

"Got anything else you wanna add?" Dean asked warily, his jaw hurting like a bitch and it was starting to get difficult to see from his left eye now.

Their captive only snarled, and Dean shrugged and before Same could react he snatched the blade he had been cleaned and swung hard, decapitating the vampire in moments.

It was silent as the body slumped to the dirty floor, his head rolling a few feet away.

"Blood sucker," Dean muttered before sheathing the blade and grabbing his jaw with a wince.

"Dean-"

"Not now Sam," He interrupted, pushing the swollen eye tenderly.

Dean fixated his attention on Cas who was clearly struggling to control his temper with the Hunter. His eyes flickered to the wall behind Cas, looking for any evidence of the feathery appendages that he swore he saw as he was getting his ass handed to him by the celestial being.

He saw Cas shake his head and put a hand on Sam's shoulder, but Dean jumped back as he moved with outstretched fingers to Dean's arm.

"We're going back to the Bunker," Growled Castiel, though his eyes look pained as Dean blinked his one good eye before stepping forward and allowing the angel to fly them out of there.

Dean's stomach twisted as usual as soon as they landed, the world spinning as he tried to get his bearings. His jaw was throbbing and his eye was too swollen to see out of now.

"What got into you Dean? If I hadn't arrived when I did, what do you think would have happened?" Roared the angel, moving towards Dean as soon as he landed.

Dean swore he saw a black billow fold behind Cas, like when a bird tucks its wings when it lands.

"I just got a little carried away ok? Hadn't been on a good hunt in awhile," He reasoned, his jaw popping again as he spoke. "And I don't answer to you!"

Dean realized, as he was once again pushed, this time into a chair, that that might have been the wrong thing to say.

"You think I can't see the darkness around you? Or the glee you were feeling as he sliced open each on of those vampires?" Cas was gritting his teeth, his hands on either side of Dean gripping the chairs armrests so hard the wood began to splinter.

Dean leaned forward his nose close to Castiel's, his one good eye staring straight back at the angel.

"What are you going to do Cas?" He spat. "Hit me again?"

"Guys! Enough!" Sam cried, putting a hand on Cas's shoulder though they both knew if Cas didn't want to be moved he wouldn't have.

Cas moved away from Dean who visibly slumped in the chair.

"Cas, c'mon man," Sam whispered jutting his chin to his older brother.

The angel sighed and pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead; Dean snapped his head up as touch made contact, lingering a bit even after the swelling in his eye disappeared.

"I apologize for losing my tempter," Cas stated, moving away from Dean when Sam cleared his throat, his fingers keeping contact far after the wound had healed.

The hunter shrugged, "Yea whatever man," and got up, trudging down the Bunker's hall to his bedroom.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Sam watched his brother leave, rolling his shoulder in a feeble attempt to stretch the pulled muscles after that heavy ass vampire laid him out.  
He turned only to come face to face with Cas who, without blinking or pausing, pressed a finger on Sam's forehead relieving the injured muscles immediately.

"I keep forgetting how handy that is," Sam smiled, nodding to the angel in thanks. He walked over to the table and set his weapons down before he paused and looking at the empty space Dean had been occupying moments before. "So whats wrong with him?"

Castiel bowed his head, "That Mark needs to be removed Sam. It is tampering with Dean's soul, the very essence of that Mark corrupts. You saw his blood lust today."

"But he doesn't want to remove it before he kills Abaddon," reminded Sam letting himself sink into the chair behind him.

"Sam you don't understand, that Mark will destroy him," Cas moved closer to the younger Winchester. "He will not be the same if we do not succeed. And we do not know Cain's intentions when he passed on the Mark to begin with."

Sam nodded, his head heavy with visions of Dean, blood thirsty and without a conscious.

"He's like he was before," Sam murmured, his eyes refusing to rise to the angels.

"Like how?"

"After purgatory," Sam replied sadly, "He just...snapped."

Castiel nodded in agreement. "I must speak with him, get him to see reason."

Before Sam could even answer, a slight breeze brushed his hair as the angel flew off.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Dean slipped the small glass bottle from under his bed and unscrewed the cap, tipping the amber liquid to meet his lips and welcoming the burn that made its way down his throat.

It was already nearly empty, due to his insomnia ever since he took that damned Mark. It burned every time he tried to close his eyes, every time he shifted he was painfully reminded that it was there.

Off in his thoughts, he quickly became aware of the feeling of someone's eyes on him and his hunter's senses immediately kicked in. Dean dropped the bottle and spun around only to see Cas, holding the very bottle he just had in his hands turning it over in his hands with a disturbed look on his face.

"You're drinking again." It was not a question.

Dean sent him a sharp look before snatching it from his hands and pushing it back under his bed.

"Last I checked you had two legs and could still walk, theres a fucking door there for a reason," He snapped, pointing to the closed and locked bedroom door behind Castiel.

"I needed to speak to you," Cas argued, not moving from his spot near the foot of Dean's bed.

"So speak," Dean mumbled, collapsing on his precious memory foam mattress as the liquor was slowly loosening his tense muscles and his tongue.

"I feel the need to express my apologizes for my loss of my tempter this morning. I didn't mean to hurt you," Cas started and for the first time since Dean returned to the Bunker, he saw the real Cas. The one who wasn't pissed at him or ready to hurl him through a window for his actions. But his friend. His stomach twisted a bit when he realized how much he had missed that and how much he really needed it.

"No harm no foul," Dean replied, fiddling with the edge of his shirt.

"Dean, the Mark you bear is more than a means to an end," Cas implored, moving to sit near Dean's feet. "It will change you in the worst ways possible."

"You and Sam will keep me grounded ok? I kill this bitch and its done, I swear."

Castiel tilted his head, "And do you think Cain will so easily take the Mark back? Did you think of how you would rid yourself of it after you defeated Abaddon?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably under the angels scrutiny, "I might not have gotten around to asking that at the time."

He could see Cas was reigning himself in, just like he had those many years ago when Dean broke down, attempting to throw himself at Michael.

Opening his mouth to try save his argument Dean instead uttered a cry as his arm took his moment to seize on him, the fingers curling on their own accord as the Mark ran flames through his veins to his chest.

"Shit, shit shit..." He moaned, grabbing his right arm and holding it close to him, his vision doubling from pain.

And then there was Cas, suddenly and inevitably at his side, who's concerned eyes trailed to the one place Dean would rather he not.

Cas grabbed at his arm, pulling it away from the shelter of his chest and yanked up the sleeve of his hoodie. He locked eyes with the anguished Hunter before placing a hand over the Mark even as Dean shied away.

"No, Cas please..." But as soon as Castiel's hand made contact with the Mark the pain slowly ebbed until it faded into a dull throbbing.

Dean opened his eyes to see a faint yellow glow around the angel, also an imitation of a halo around the scruffy hair of his friend. His eyes blazing bright and the dark edges of feathers peeked over his shoulder blades.

"Holy shit Cas what was that?" Dean stammered, his arm still cradled in Cas's gentle grasp, the Mark hidden underneath his palm.

"My grace. The Mark is from Lucifer himself, who as you know was an angel," Cas moved away from Dean slowly, placing his hand in his lap and tugging the sleeve back down to hide the offending brand. "It makes sense that it would react to angelic grace."

Dean's ears were buzzing and skin crawled, almost like he had had too much coffee and not enough sleep. Which, in the Winchester's case, was a familiar feeling.

"Why do I feel jittery?"

"A side effect I assume, angelic grace is more powerful than any electricity your kind can generate," Cas studied Dean for a moment longer, who was breathing deep as his heart skipped a beat. "I apologize if you are experiencing any discomfort. It was all I could think of."

Dean shook his head, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Dude, I feel great. Like I've been hit with ten tons of coffee."

"It will wear off, I only touched the Mark briefly," The angel explained.

Flexing his fingers in his right hand and satisfied that the muscles there were no longer going to betray him, he flip flopped on whether or not to tell Cas about the fact that he saw his wings.

"You should rest," Castiel stated, moving from the bed and walking towards the door. "We can talk later."

"Yea, yea thanks Cas," was all that Dean could manage; he almost didn't want to tell Cas about the wing or the light show he saw when the angel used his grace. He didn't know why but he wanted it to just be his. And he also had a sinking feeling that seeing an angel's wings and aura probably was another side effect of the Mark and probably not a good one.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Dean tossed again for what felt like the hundredth time that night, the illuminated red numbers on his clocks telling him it was passed 3am.

He staggered out of bed, blearily walking down the hall in his boxers and wrinkled tank top and headed straight to the fridge. Dean blinked heavily as the small refrigerator light blinded him momentarily and he reached it, smiling as his fingers curled around the cold bottle he had been searching for.

Dean popped the beer's top off with no issue, taking a large gulp before making his way to the table and sitting down heavily in one of the chairs, careful not to make any noise.

The brand that Cain had left to him was visible here, the raised and welted skin breaking free from the remarkably unmarred flesh on his inner arm. Cas was right, he hadn't thought this through. Why would Cain take it back? Why would anyone take this?

"I didn't realize consuming alcoholic beverages in the dark at such a late hour was customary," Came a voice behind him.

Dean jumped, his beer sloshing in the bottle and threatening to spill.

"Fuck Cas! Really? Its the middle of the fucking night!"

Cas nodded, taking a place next to Dean. "Precisely my point, why are you awake?"

Shrugging, Dean allowed his heart to get back under control before he took another swig of the cold brew.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Would you like to-" Cas struggled a bit, setting his hands on the table. "Would you like to talk?"

Dean smiled at the poor attempt Cas was making but couldn't help but thanking him for it.

"I dunno man," He began, his heart heavy and his mind muddled from lack of sleep. "I haven't been able to sleep since the whole thing with me and Sam-I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"Perhaps because you need to?"

Dean drained the last drop in the lukewarm bottle, setting it down with a sigh. The hunter drug a weary hand down his face, shaking his head.

Cas tilted his head and Dean froze as he leaned forward and barely brushed a thumb against the edge of Dean's jawline.

"You haven't shaved," Castiel observed, awkwardly pulling his hand back to his lap.

It cracked a smile on Dean's face, his mind flashing to when he first saw the angel in Purgatory.

"Yea, I know. Not much time I guess."

"You should sleep," Castiel reminded him, standing up for his seat.

"Yea I guess I do-" Cas touched his head and Dean lolled to the side of the table, he would have fallen hard on the floor had Castiel not scooped him up like it was nothing.

The angel carried the hunter to his room, to finally get a full nights sleep.

**AN: AHHHH I can't wait to finish the next chapter already. I'm trying not to rush it. This hellatus will probably bring with it more updates as I try to fill the void haha**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: HI NEW FOLLOWERS! *waves awkwardly* You guys are awesome!  
Hope you love the new chapter, this one will have some sexy times in it so you are now forewarned. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine and I am not making any money**

Dean awoke in a panic, his breath catching in his throat as he quickly sat up trying desperately to remember how he ended up in his bed. And how he ended up sleeping through the night with a dreamless sleep. It all came trickling back slowly, Cas. He bit back a snarl as he threw off his covers and stalked out of his bedroom and into the main hall of the Bunker to see Cas and Sam eating breakfast.

"Did you whammy me?" Dean exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the fallen angel who kept his attention on a piece of toast he was eat.

"You're weren't sleeping," Castiel stated with a slight shrug. "I remedied the problem."

"And your drinking again Dean," Sam pipped up, pointing to the small trash can that had an empty whisky bottle half buried under their kitchen trash.

"So what ok? You ask first!" He yelled at Cas, stomping off to the bathroom with the intent of washing the taste of whisky and sleep from his mouth.

Dean looked at himself in the bathroom mirror as he turned off the water and rinsed his mouth. He looked better than he had in days, less haggard and the lines under his eyes were less pronounced.

The brand on his arm throbbed as it made its presence known to its owner, and Dean sighed. He pulled some semi-clean pants from a pile on counter and walked out, walked past Sam, walked past Cas and to the bunker door which he then slammed shut behind him.

The air was crisp and chill, he wrapped his arms around him as he walked berating himself for not bringing a coat with him as the wind drove through the worn hoodie that had become attached to him since he had received the Mark.

Dean wasn't even walking on the road, he found himself in the woods, the trees a dizzying height above him. But it was quiet and he could think; or not think, whatever the case maybe.

With each burning pain his eyes flashed white and his ears rang, but slowly and horrifyingly the ringing in his ears had been turning to sounds. But not just any sound, but screams, panicked and agonizing screams. Sounds he knew too well, sounds he had ripped from other people.  
Dean was hearing hell. It was happening all over again and he brought this one on himself. For a moment he swore he could feel the fires of the pit licking at his feet, though his booted feet were nearly numb from the cold.

Heaving a breath of the cold air, he leaned against a tree as the pain in his arm became almost unbearable. The hunter let out a loud gasp of pain, allowing himself the freedom of vocalizing his hurt with no one around that could hear it. His finger nails drew crescent shaped indentations in his skin as he tried desperately to hold on until the wave passed.

Dean screwed his eyes shut tightly, attempting to block the sickening sounds from getting to him and has hands flew to his ears in a feeble attempt to mute the screaming.

"No, please," he groaned. "Not again."

"Let me help you," Came a concerned, rough voice from behind him.

Dean spun around, almost loosing his footing. He must really be off today, he should have heard him.

"Go the fuck home Cas," he snapped, taking a few more staggering steps, trying precariously to regain his footing as the pain pulses white hot light behind his eyelids.

The leaves crunched as Castiel grabbed his shoulders and helped him to sit shakily on the forest floor.

"I don't need your help," Dean slurred, his eyes slammed shut against the onslaught.

"Yes I can tell," Cas spat, squatting down to Dean's level. "Open your eyes and look at me."

Despite himself, Dean found himself starring at the angel though he felt vulnerable in doing so, the pain, the fear and everything in between swam dangerously close to the surface.

"I can hear it Cas," He sputtered, blinking rapidly in the early morning light.

Castiel tilted his head, "Hear what Dean?"

"Hell," He grunted sharply, gritting his teeth as he spoke the words. "I swear I could feel the goddamn heat, the screaming is in my head like I am right there holding the damn poker."

Dean was keenly aware that he was holding onto Castiel like he was the only lifeboat on a sinking ship, the tan trench coat bunched through his fingers as he refused to relent and Cas did nothing to stop him.

"Its not real Dean, its just the Mark," Cas soothed, his voice low and steady as he tried unsuccessfully to calm the tortured man. "I told you this would interact with you differently than Cain, he told you there would be consequences."

"I know goddammit!" Dean blurted out between grinding teeth. He isn't sure how it happened but he ended up pitching forward, kneeling in the damp, leaf littered floor with his head pressed into Cas's shoulder and his hands gripping his trench coat for all he was worth.

"Don't let them take me back Cas," He whispered brokenly, wishing he never had to utter the words. Because then it made them real. "I know I fucking deserve it ok? For Kevin, for Sam. For everything I have ever done but please, please don't let them take me back there."

Cas was silent, his hands releasing his shoulders and instead moving to circle him, one hand on the back of Dean's neck at the base of his hairline.

"Your anger, the pain you are feeling, the screaming," Cas started, slowly and as if he didn't wish to continue. "The moment I saw you cut down those vampires, I knew my fears had been founded."

Dean risked a look up at the angel, "What do you mean?"

The hunter felt the angel pull away and take his arm. Dean winced as he pulled the sleeve up to the raised brand and a hiss broke free as the angel set his hand over the Mark.

Relief washed over him in waves and his knees would have buckles had Castiel not been there, supporting him. He could hear his ragged breathing, the loss of pain was almost to the point of ecstasy and Cas's cooling touch rained over him even stronger than the last time.

He knew he was probably close to tearing Castiel's coat but he couldn't find himself caring at the moment and the thrumming in his ears died down and all that was left was a warm pit in the feeling of his stomach.

As soon as the angel let go Dean opened his eyes, untangling his fingers from the coat and stammering out a nearly impossible apology.

"That was...intense," Dean stuttered awkwardly, feeling desire pooling in the pit of his stomach. He told himself it was just the grace and the lack of pain.

Even Castiel looked a bit winded, "I needed to expend more grace this time. I am doing all I can to help slow the Mark's hold on you."

"Not that I'm not grateful Cas, because I am," Dean stated, looking at his feet. "But aren't you just delaying the inevitable? I'm heading on a one way ticket to Hell and theres nothing I can do about it." It hurt to say that, it hurt more to realize how fucked he was and that he believed every word he said.

"Dean you don't understand," Cas exclaimed, waiting for Dean to meet his eyes, the wind ruffling his hair as his piercing eyes went right through the hunter. "I am not worried about you going to Hell. I am worried that you will end up ruling it."

**SPNSPNSPN**

The walk back to the Bunker was painfully silent.  
Dean was still reeling from what Cas had said and Cas was staying blissfully quiet, only the crunch of the foliage beneath their feet and the few scattering birds that sang overhead could be heard.

It was Dean that finally broke their hushed silence only a few feet away from the Bunker's entrance.

"Why didn't you just zap us back?"

"My powers are still weak, flying you both to the barn and back has weakened me. And I am having to use more of my grace each time I try to heal you as much as I am able."

"Oh," Dean nodded, "You don't have to ya know. Heal me. I can manage, fuck knows I've been through worse."

"Just because you've been through worse doesn't mean you should have to handle it on your own Dean," Castiel sighed. He opened the Bunker door and waited for Dean to walk through before he did so himself, shutting and locking the heavy door behind him.

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Dean willing himself to look at the angel fully. A soft glow still emanated from the celestial being, creating a halo around his tussled, windblown hair.

He cocked his head, the glow moving with him. "What is it Dean?"

The older Winchester shook himself, blinking rapidly. "Nothing, sorry. I'm uh, going to lay down."

Castiel followed close at his heels. "I can help you sleep."

Dean stopped, "No, just laying down. Resting. I've got shit to do today, I just need to think." And with that he walked away from Castiel and into his room, the click of the lock resounding down the hall.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Dean sat on the edge of his bed, his fingers grasping loosely at a half empty liquor bottle. The sloshing amber liquid rolling around the glass as he contemplated taking another drink, just to take the edge off. The bottle almost smashed to the floor as a timid knock sounded at his door.

"What?" He called, stuffing the bottle under the bed as soon as the door started to crack open. He didn't have time for Sam or Cas's AA bullshit right now.

It was Cas, his trench coat still wrinkled from where he had gripped him so tightly earlier.

"I just came to check on you, Sam has asked if I will accompany him to the grocery store and I wanted to know if you needed anything," Cas explained, scanning the room and his eyes resting on Dean's feet, where the bottle sat just a few inches underneath the bed.

Dean shook his head, following Cas's gaze. "Naw I'm good man."

With a hesitant nod, Cas turned to leave.

"You glow," Dean stated, the words falling out his mouth in a hurry. He closed his eyes in humiliation as he realized what he had just spat out.

"I beg your pardon?" Cas asked bewildered, his forehead drawn in confusion as he turned to face the tired hunter.

"You glow, after you heal me," Dean explained, "And when you're pissed."

The angel made his way over to where the hunter was sitting and joined him on the bed, looking troubled.

"How long have you been seeing me this way?" Castiel asked, almost angrily.

"I dunno," Dean shrugged. "Since the barn."

Cas growled, "And you are just now bringing this to my attention?"

"I didn't know it was a big deal alright?" Dean exclaimed in self defense.

"You are beginning to see my true form Dean! Only other celestial beings or the highest ranked of Hell are able to do so."

"Well I guess thats starting to make sense then," Dean muttered, his eyes falling to his forearm.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Dean willed himself to drag his eyes to the angels, "Because Cas," he sighed. "You feel...pure. Everything you are is fucking bright goddammit, I needed that ok? I didn't want you to take it away."

Dean felt like an idiot after the words left his mouth, he was talking to his best friend here, and not only a male but an angel. An angel that only two days ago had him pinned to the wall of a barn with the force of his mind.

By the time Dean looked up Castiel had moved back to his spot on the bed next to him, determination apparent on his solemn features.

"Dean, what do you see right now?"

Dean blinked a few times, trying to focus. But there was nothing, no glow, no wings. As he stared at the angel in front of him he realized that there was something; the way his hair was disheveled and his complete lack of care about it, his eyes were so fucking blue the sky should be ashamed. He had a few more lines under his eyes than he had when they had first met, his lips were rough and chapped, like someone who stood outside on a cold day too long. And he was fucking beautiful.

"Shit."

"What? What do you see?"

Dean brought his wide eyes up, balling his hands in his lap as he dared uttered the words that were on the tip of his tongue.

"Just you, Cas. I see you." And with that, the hunter leaned in and placed a chaste, closed lip kiss on the chapped lips of the seraph.

Castiel sat still, his back rigid but his eyes had slipped closed for the kiss that had barely lasted a moment.

When Cas opened his eyes Dean sat back quickly, "Shit, Cas I'm sorr-"

Lips pressed against Dean's, swallowing his apologies as the angel pushed him back onto the bed. Even without his superior strength, Dean went willingly. He felt Cas's hands roam from his chest and move to cup his face while the other racked blunt fingernails through his hair and scalp, causing Dean to moan brokenly into the bruising kiss.

"Cas we shouldn't do this," He groaned and even as the words were escape his lips, he grasped the tan trench coat and pulled the angel's body flush with his, his hips grinding into the man's above him inciting a delicious friction.

"You're right," Cas replied, peppering Dean's jawline with hurried kisses, moving down to his neck as his teeth sank into the tender skin it found there. "We should have done this long ago."

Moaning as the angel continued to nip at his neck, Dean wrapped his fingers around strands of the brown, wild hair urging him on.

Dean felt his body rocking up to grind against Cas, the other man gasping as the sensations overwhelmed him.

"Cas I need-"

"Hey Cas you ready to go- holy shit!" Sam cried, the door swinging open and sight causing the tall man to jump and turn, covering his eyes and stuttering. Both men were tangling up in each other, the angel straddling his brother while sucking on the others neck. He did not need to hear those types of groans coming from either of them.  
"I'm so fucking sorry-wait seriously?" he turned incredulously around only to cover his eyes again. "Just come out so we can go, or whatever. Shit!"

The door slammed behind Sam Winchester as he made his hurried escape.

Dean had stilled immediately, painfully aware of his hand that was rest dangerously close to Cas's ass and his other tangled in the brunettes hair.

Castiel sat up, face red and lips swollen. "Well,' he started, looking anywhere but the older Winchester. "That was unfortunate timing."

Dean groaned.

**SPNSPNSPN**

**AN: I'm exhausted but I stayed up late to finish up this chapter for you all, so I hope you like it! Next chapter will probably be a little more mature, so be ready! PLEASE I love feedback and CC and I really appreciate all the support I have been getting. You all are amazing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hiiiiiii! I just want to give a big thanks to everyone who is reading/following/favoriting and commenting.**

**eboncat: THANK YOU! Thanks so much for reading and commenting on my chapter, its super amazing**

**doglady1: THANK YOU! I have a headcanon that Cas would be pretty no holds barred relationships wise.**

**tricia: THANK YOU! It means a lot that people think they are staying in character. That is super important to me when I read fan fic so I try to write it like I was watching an episode.**

**Angelphenoixwings14: THANK YOU! I'm glad your interested, and you should be scared...muahaha**

**abzbee: Dude, seriously put the biggest fucking smile on my face. You have no clue so THANK YOU.**

**Annnnnd here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Still not getting paid. Still not mine. Bummer city**

Dean pushed Cas off of him unceremoniously and scrambled out of the bed like he had been burned, the door slamming as Sam made a hasty retreat.

Dean swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Well that was spectacular," He groaned, pressing his knuckles into his eyes.

"I sense that you are being sarcastic?" Cas asked, inching his way towards Dean as he spoke, his hair still ruffled and his trench coat wrinkled where Dean had grabbed onto him.

He rubbed his mark absentmindedly, the burn raised and rough underneath his fingertips.

"Um, I'm going to go talk to Sam," Dean mumbled, almost too quiet to hear. Cas didn't say a word as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

It didn't take him long to find Sam; he was sitting in a chair next to the table with his leg jumping. He jumped up as soon as Dean entered the room.

"Dean, what was that?"

"Um, you not knocking?" Dean countered, perplexed at this younger brother's reaction.

"You realize thats Cas right?" Sam exclaimed, pointing to Dean's room where Cas may or may not still be after Dean's abrupt departure. "You cant just-"

Dean steeled himself, "Just what Sam?" He ground out.

"He's not a one night thing Dean,' Sam whispered, his eyes wide and anxious. "You've gotta know that."

Dean let out a burst of bitter laughter, "You think I don't know that? He's my best friend, Sam!"

Sam nodded encouragingly, "I know Dean. Thats why I'm saying,' he paused for a minute, picking up his bag from the table, grocery list in hand. "Don't hurt him."

"Aren't you supposed to be having this conversation with Cas? I am your brother you know."

"Who said I won't?" Sam replied, a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I'll be back in a few-"

**BANG.  
BANG.  
BANG.**

A resounding knock echoed around the Bunker. Dean and Sam both froze; looking at each other anxiously.

It was Dean who made the first move as the Mark on his arm began to burn furiously. He pushed down the pain, grabbed his gun from his pants and made his way slowly up the stairs to the round door.

He looked at Sam one last time, who was already behind Dean and was gripping the demon blade. He nodded that he was ready and Dean slowly opened the door.

"Hello boys," Came a deep, Scottish voice. A pair of shiny leather shoes stepped over the threshold as Dean pushed the safety on his gun and Sam still held his blade if not tighter as Crowley glared at them both as the door shut.

"How'd you find the bunker?" Sam gritted out, on edge as the once king of Hell had been able to walk right up to their front door.

"Same way we found Cain,' Crowley replied, his eyes locking on Dean's arm. "Handy thing, that Mark."

Sam's eyes flashed and moved to step closer to the demon threateningly.

"Oh don't worry Moose," Crowley smirked. "My lips are sealed." He mimicked locking his lips and throwing away a key.

"Did you get it?" Dean snapped, breaking Crowley and Sam's intense glaring contest.

"I always deliver the goods," Crowley tutted, opening his jacket to reveal a long jaw bone, some of the teeth missing from its pockets but otherwise in surprisingly good shape for something that had been around since the dawn of man.

Dean held out his hand expectantly, raising an eyebrow as Crowley held back, clucking his tongue.

"Lets go talk somewhere a little more comfortable, shall we?" Dean rolled his eyes, held out his arm and allowed the demon to pass. Sam was obviously upset, his jaw clenched and his hair had been pushed back hard against his head as he tried not to break his facade of calm around the enemy.

They walked into the study, Crowley collapsing bonelessly into one of the overstuffed armchairs with a contented sigh.

Dean and Sam flanked him, their arms crossed and the demon blade still clenched securely in his right hand and he made it dangerously visible to the former royalty.

In a blink Crowley manifested a scotch, he swirled it lightly around the glass before indulging in a tentative sip.

"Ok you've had your drink, now hand it over!" Dean snapped, his patience running thin as Crowley seemingly ignored him and his brother.

"All in due time," He muttered, setting the glass down with a clink on the small table beside him. "We need to talk end game here squirrel."

The hunter shook his head, "Naw, thats between me and Sam. You did your part and I'm holding up my end of the bargain by not filleting your ass."

"Flirtation, while appreciated, is not what I am here to discuss," Crowley smirked, seeming to enjoy the tension in the room.

"Did you retrieve the weapon?" Came a gruff voice entering the room.

Dean looked up to see that the angel had straightened his coat and smoothed his hair, but he was not looking at Dean; all his attention was focused on the demon in their study.

"Ah I see Cas is still around," Crowley acknowledged, his eyes dragging up the angel slowly before his smiling devilishly. "Gone native, have we?"

Cas squinted at the demon in confusion, about to open his mouth when Dean interjected.

"Say what you need to say and hand over the damn blade so I get this over with," Dean snapped, stepping closer to Crowley, trying as hard as he could to hide his nervousness at accepting the weapon of Cain.

The first murder weapon.

"To business then,' The demon straightened his tie and stood. "The Mark will allow you to yield the blade and I can tell you were to find Abaddon. Or at least the general area."

"Yea I got that, what else is news?"

"After you kill her, if you actually succeed before she rips your spine from your flesh, what do you intend to do?"

Dean frowned. "I dunno what you mean. I ice Abaddon and thats that."

"You really think it'll be that easy? You kill her and what? Skip on down that yellow brick road and everything will just be dandy?"

"Thats the general idea yea," Dean replied, his arm burning as he took a step closer to Crowley once more.

"You think Cain will just take back the Mark?"

The older Winchester's gaze fell to the ground, "No. No I don't."

"Dean what are you-" Sam started, his arms uncrossing. Dean closed his eyes; this isn't how he wanted his brother to find out.

"So you understand that when you die, which for you would seem it to be sooner rather than later- your soul would belong essentially, to me," Crowley finished, a gleam in his eye that looked an awful lot like glee.

"I know the deal, now hand it over!" Dean finally shouted, the Mark burning with a fierce intensity now and he could practically feel Sam's eyes boring a hole in the back of his skull. Cas was looking at the ground, unable to look either Winchester's in the eye.

"As long as we know our roles then," Crowley smiled, reached into his coat and with drew the jaw bone with a flourish. "Until next time."

As soon as the bone hit Dean's hand the demon was gone, his scotch with him.

On reflex, his fingers gripped the bone tightly, his knuckles almost whiting out as the welt seemed to pulse as the weapon was back in its possession.

"Fuck," He groaned softly, tossing it up a bit and swinging it lightly. The bone was feather lite and felt warm in his grasp, like it belonged there. Like it knew who its new owner was.

"What did he mean Dean?" Sam whispered, his face pale and his shoulder slack.

Dean closed his eyes tightly, his back still to his brother.

"You heard him, the Mark means my soul is hell bound when I kick it," He replied, turning around and pasting a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. "So I'll uh, try not to die or something." He clasped Sam on the shoulder as he walked past him, stopping only when his brother's hand grabbed him hard enough to bruise.

"Why would you do that?" Came Sam's broken voice, raw and deep as if he was struggling to contain himself.

Dean shrugged off the grip, tightening his hold on the jaw bone.

"Because its my choice," He looked over his shoulder coldly. "Thought you were all for that kinda thing, isn't that what you've been trying to pound into my skull for the past few weeks?"

He started to walk off, trying to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he did so.

"Not like this Dean."

Dean stopped, grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open.

"Don't pretend we didn't know it would always end like this."

**SPNSPNSPN**

Dean slammed his door, dropping the weapon on his bed and he finally clung to his forearm, gasping as its pain radiated up his elbow to his chest making it difficult to breath.

A flurry behind him caught his attention as Castiel's worried face came closer to his own.

"Its worse now," Dean hissed between waves of pain, blurring his vision as he hunched over his pained arm.

Dean barely registered as Cas grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him against the wall, forcing his arm from his grasp and wrapping his own hand around it.

Dean heard the broken moan rip from his throat as Cas's borrowed grace swirled around him, he could almost feel the electricity lapping at his skin as the pain began to recede.

The hunter almost didn't register as Cas, still holding him up with one arm, pressed his forehead against Dean's sweaty one.

"I don't understand why you Winchester's feel the need to throw yourselves into the pit at every opportunity that arises."

Dean huffed a laugh, the pain dulling to an annoying prickling now.

"Just the Winchester way I guess."

The grip on his arm got tighter, one last pulse of healing grace ran through Dean, his skin raising like he had stuck a finger in an electrical socket and the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

"Dammit, Cas," He moaned, his eyes closing and his forehead falling to the angel's shoulder.

"Am I hurting you?" Castiel whispered concerned as Dean dug his fingernails into the arm holding him upright.

Dean shook his head in earnest, "No just...strong. The grace I mean."

Castiel nodded in agreement, "It is taking more and more to bide the pain. Soon it won't work."

"What happens then?" Dean asked softly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

It was silent for a moment, the only sound left was the residual ringing in the hunter's ears and the hum of electrical current that he could only assume was Castiel's grace.

"You will eventually lose all control, and turn into the very thing it took Cain hundreds of years to push down."

Dean pushed weakly at the arm holding him and Cas relented, letting the stubborn man stumble to his bed and collapse next to the first weapon. The hunters fingers almost caressed the blade before he placed it under his pillow.

"I guess I'd be kidding myself if I didn't always know that that was how it was going to end for me," He finally managed. "Sam, he's got a shot. I'm too far gone, I've seen too much, fuck I've done too much to think I deserve anything more than what I am getting."

He paused, pulling off his shoes and tossing them in the corner.

"Dean-"

"I'm going to get some sleep. I'm wiped."

Cas shut his mouth, watching Dean as he tiredly pulled the comforter over his body.

The angel walked over to Dean's bed, sitting on the foot of it as Dean's laid his head on his pillow, his eyes still wide open.

"I'll watch over you."

**AN: I'm sorry.**

**The next chapter will be much longer, but its been so long since I've updated I really wanted something to give you guys while I finish it up.  
Next chapter will have some luuuurrrvvveee so be prepared and maybe two more chapters until I am done with this and will finish The Power Within. I know how I'm ending it, I just want to let it off with a bang :) Hope you all enjoy, feedback is awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This chapter will contain m/m intimacies so be prepared and do not read if you aren't supposed to. My writing is still pretty romantic though cuz I am a sap :)**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

****Dean didn't know what time it was, all he knew is that it was dark in his bedroom and that no noise came from outside of his room. He tried to remember what woke him, but the staggering pain cut him off before he could even manage a proper thought. Squeezing his eyes shut against the onslaught of pain that ripped through him without mercy, he vaguely remembers crying out. And in a moment Cas was by his side.

"Dean!" Cried Cas after looking around in the darkness to see the hunter hunched over in his bed. The angel rush to him, his hand grasping the older hunter's shoulder to push him up slowly while he used his grace to turn on the small bedside lamp. The orange glow from the single lightbulb brought Dean's pain ridden face to focus, his eyes never leaving the angel's face as he gasped for breath.

"Its different this time," He grunted, sweated beading along his upper lip. "Deeper. Not just my arm."

Castiel nodded solemnly, "Your human soul is changing rapidly. Much faster than I had previously anticipated."

"Changing?" Dean gasped, befuddled. Everything was spinning as another hot, wrenching bolt of pain shot to his core unrelentingly. "I thought I'd just go to Hell when I finally bite it."

"The Mark doesn't just damn you Dean, it enslaves you," Cas explained, pulling Dean up even as the other man leaned heavily on him. "It won't be too long until you are just as strong, just a ferrous as Cain was. You will rule them all."

The hunter was shaking his head, his eyes misting as Cas enlightened him on the true cost of killing Abaddon.

"No, No Cas I swear I didn't know-" He nearly collapsed into Cas, grabbing at his trench coat to prevent him from falling. "Please, please make it stop."

Cas shut his eyes, his mouth a thin, straight line. "I can treat the symptom Dean, not cure the aliment."

Dean simply nodded his understanding, his mouth opening wide as Cas placed a hand on his face, caressing the stumble his fingers found there. Dean was speechless as he felt wave after wave of healing that wound itself around him and pushed the pain back, though it was present and stronger than before when Cas had healed him.

Dean cracked his eyes open to see his friend glowing around him and upon closer inspection it looked almost like glowing dust particles, flittering around Castiel's body, weaving around thick black wings. The feathers streamed on like energy at the tips, disappearing into the air as they pulsed with pure electricity that Dean could practically taste.

"Cas, you're glowing again," Dean whispered, vaguely aware that he was still clutching the angel, but more importantly he realized that he didn't care.

He felt Castiel nod, his chin brushing the top of his head, his hair prickling on the back on his neck at the proximity.

"It is a side effect of the grace. Thankfully you are still unable to view my true form," Cas explained, his hand running from the shoulder to near Dean's waist. Dean rationalized that Castiel was simply holding him steady, no more no less. "You are simply viewing the energy I am displacing during the transfer to your soul. Its harmless for now."

Cas's head had dropped lower, his hand on Dean's waist pushing the hunter closer to him. And fuck, Dean needed it. A friendly touch, something that wasn't pain or rejection.  
He felt the ghosting of the angel's breath on his ear, sending an involuntary shiver down his spine.

"Cas," He breathed, his heart skipping as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, Dean."

It took a moment for Dean to allow the words to escape his lips, speaking them made them true and he wasn't sure how he could manage it.

"I don't want go," Dean shook his head softly, his voice cracking. "Not back there, not after everything." His eyes slammed shut as he felt a tear track down his check even as he tried to calm the trembling of his jaw.

The energy around Cas seemed to burn brighter for a split second, or it could have been a trick of his eyes but he swore the pure white grace surged as Castiel gripped his waist and spun him- pinning him to the wall and nearly knocking over his small table in the process.

"I will not allow that," Castiel growled, his nose nearly bumping Deans as he forced the hunter to look at him. The intensity, the honest to fuck love that burned through almost made Dean stammer. No one had looked at him like that before. "I came for once Dean Winchester and I will come for you again."

The older Winchester didn't really know what happened next, just that suddenly Castiel's chapped lips were pressed against his, bruising and allowing all the power and feelings and passion transfer just from the touch. Dean knew his eyes were shut but he still saw small lights dotting his vision, he was unmoving, completely shocked until Castiel ran a hand from his cheek to the top of his head, grasping at the short strands he found there.

It was as if Cas knew every spot, catching every whimper that brushed passed his lips, like they had done this a thousand times before. Dean pressed back with just as much urgency, all the tensions those years had afforded finally breaking into a single, perfect moment as time slowed around them. Castiel's black wings were held high, the tips brushing the ceiling. He knew they were not technically corporal because if they had been his room would have been completely destroyed at this point.

It took Dean a second to process that hey, he was the one with the sexual prowess here; he had never had a compliant and fuck if that was one thing he knew he was great at. Sure, it had never been with a male companion but as Castiel licked into his mouth, his tongue leaving a trail of fire where ever it touched, he realized he had never as much passion as Cas was pouring into him at this moment.

Dean went to upset the balance of power, shifting his hips against Cas's to indicate his intentions. But Cas was having none of it and if anything tightened his hold on the hunter.

"Let me, Dean," He breathed, pressing another bruising kiss on Dean's already swollen lips.

"Why?"

Castiel immediately halted his ministrations, looking confusingly at the man he currently had pressed against the man's own bedroom wall.

"Because you deserve it," he whispered, his gaze so intense on Dean he was convinced that he was cataloguing every freckle and every wrinkle. "And there is not need to try to impress me Dean, because I know you better than you know yourself."

"How?"

"I remade you, Dean," Cas replied just as softly, leaving a trail of short kisses down his jaw and down to his neck. "Because I know every inch of you and can make you come undone with a few simple touches."

Dean halted his breathing as Cas moved away barely an inch to roll Dean's shirt off over his head and toss it in the corner without so much as a second look.

"Now let me," He stated, his voice deeper than ever. Dean could feel the vibrations as Cas lowered his mouth to his collar bone, licking and biting his way back to Dean's lips.

The older Winchester felt himself nod, unaware of how much he needed this until that point. To hear those words and to feel soft touches against his skin for the sole purpose of making him feel wanted, to make him feel like he was more than just a fuck up.

"Please Cas," Dean murmured, letting his head hit the wall as Castiel's hands roamed over his muscular chest. His allowed him to splay an open palm above his belly button, holding him still as with his other hand he deftly worked Dean's worn belt open and pushed the jeans down around his ankles.

"You are uh-" Dean stammered, his face flushed as he stood in only his boxers before the celestial being. "Still kinda clothed here."

Castiel smirked and with a turn of his shoulders his over coat was lying in a heap at their feet and he was slowly undoing his white shirts buttons, his eyes never leaving Dean's half lidded ones.

Dean allowed himself to become enraptured with the other man, watching him as he slowly undressed, careful and calculating like he knew exactly the response Dean was having to it.

"Cas stop teasing me, dammit," Dean growled, letting Cas grab his leg and hitch it up around his waist, allowing them to be flush. Dean immediately let out a loud groan, cutting himself off at the end and prayed to whoever the hell was listening that no one heard that.

Castiel trailed fingers down to the waist band of his boxers and with a single thought, they both disappeared. And suddenly Dean was completely aware of how vulnerable he was. It should terrify him, but somehow it just made him gasp in awe as he realized how much Cas just wanted to make him feel something other than pain, other than fear. He wanted him to feel how much he cared for him.

"Please Cas?"

A beat passed, as if Cas was allowing Dean a moment to change his mind but he didn't. If anything it strengthened his resolve as he rolled his hips to meet Cas's.

The angel's eyes rolled shut and a moan barely slipped over his tongue.

It took a moment of maneuvering, foreplay and all the patience the two had before Dean found himself gripping onto Cas's shoulders as he sunk into him.

"Shit, shit!" He gasped, his forehead falling to his shoulder as he felt the deep burn. He breath had quickened and his nails had found homes in the soft skin of Cas's back as the angel adjusted, giving the hunter a moment and he panted into his shoulder.

Dean hummed a thank you as a hand caressed his check and he felt the unmistakable touch of Castiel's grace soothing his sore muscles and calming his nerves.

"Are you alright?" Cas's gravely, deep voice asked softly. His words were stable but the trembling grip on Dean's hipbones as he held him up, Dean's two legs wrapped around him.

"Yes, fuck yes."

It was all that was needed for Cas; Dean felt a tremendous swarm of energy break like a levee as Cas let himself go, his ecstasy no longer contained but rolling into Dean without pausing.

"I. will. not. leave. you, Winchester," Castiel stated, punctuating each word with every thrust as he pushed the words through gritted teeth. Dean could have cried at the admission if he was not so currently entangled in their intimate embrace.

"Please, Cas, Please," was his mantra; over and over he cried it. Never knowing really what he was asking for. Forgiveness, tenderness and passion had never been something Dean Winchester allowed himself, but in that moment he was starved for it, and drunk it in as Cas willing gave.

Time was of no consequence as they hips continually crashed together, but Dean felt it in how Cas moved; his motions began to stutter and his breathing even more erratic.

He let himself open his eyes to see Cas's wings and his body engulfing in that white light, but it was so much brighter than before.

"Dean shut your eyes!" Castiel cried, his fingers bruising into Dean's hips as he gripped him tighter, pulling him unbelievably closer.

Dean slammed his eyes shut as soon as he heard the warning but the light was still seeping in through the seams of his eyelids.  
He felt a hand go to the back of his and press his forehead down, Dean's eyes successfully shielded as Cas pushing his head into the crook of his neck and with a groan and the sound of what Dean could only have had guessed was his lightbulb exploding, came to rest.

Dean felt satiated like never before, his muscles sore and trembling from the exertion and if Dean had had grace he probably could have popped a few lightbulbs himself.

He moved to remove himself from Cas's embrace, but the angel held him there, pressed against his bedroom wall, their sweat mingling and their chests heaving.

The celestial being finally set him down, carefully as Dean wobbled as his feet touched the ground in the pitch dark room.

"Could you um, get the lights?" Dean asked, his voice scratched and nervous as reality had set in.

"Of course," Came Castiel's reply, and in an instant the room was dimly lit once more and the lamp replaced to its normal function despite having been just exploded.

Dean walked stiffly to the small bathroom, his legs still wobbling as he splashed some cold water on his face, breathing deeply as his elbows rested on the counter, his head almost touching the water faucet.

He could feel Cas's eyes on him, waiting. Waiting for what Dean didn't know. A freak out maybe?

The hunter's eyes caught the mark on his arm between dripping lashes and he shut his eyes before turning off the water and turning around to the angel. He had covered his immodesty with his pair of boxers, but looked sheepishly and nervous at the hunter, all traces of Castiel the badass angel disappearing as they stood facing each other.

Dean walked past him, barely grazing his shoulder and collapsing on the bed, moving to the far side and pulling the blankets up around him. He shot a look at Cas.

"You staying or what?"

Cas grinned, ducking his head and nodding softly before padding over to the bed and slipping wordlessly under the covers next to Dean, their feet brushing underneath the thick comforter- their clothed hips bumping as he adjusted and somehow it seemed more intimate than the moment they had just shared. Domestic even.

This is shit couples do, Dean thought with impending anxiety, they cuddle and cook breakfast and hold hands when they sleep.

Seemingly sensing his nervousness Cas scooted over a bit, leaving barely an inch between them but honestly it was all he could afford as the bed was not designed for two bodies.

"Dean," Cas finally said softly, his eyes traveling to the hunters with renewed apprehension. "Was it, good?"

Dean felt all the anxiety burst from him and dissipate in an instant as Cas awaited on bated breath for a response.

He chose to scoot closer to the angel, press a daring kiss to his lips and grin.

"Yea, feathers. It was good."

**AN: AHHHHH. *covers eyes* I hope you like this, I am really trying to write outside my normal style and be more adventurous so I hope it shows, even just a little. Feedback is awesome! 3 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello awesome people. I am really really sorry that this has taken so long. I've been so busy with work and life and I've been in a bit of a rut. Hope you guys still want to keep reading. You guys are the best**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, still not making any money**

Dean awoke softly, like consciousness was slowly caressing him, greeting him for the first time like a friend instead of crashing into him like every bad hangover he had ever had. He couldn't put his finger on why it was bewildered to him, even in his semi unconscious state he felt like he was still dreaming- though the cotton sheets rubbing against his thighs and the heavy feeling of someone's arm that was placed delicately draped over his waist.  
What made him even more confused was the fact that there was a hand attached to the arm draped over him, a hand who's thumb was slowly making soft circles over the naked skin of his hip bone.

Cas.

Dean allowed himself to open his eyes, against the battle he was having internally to allow himself the simple pleasure of skin on skin contact, of waking up next to someone instead of sneaking out.  
Instead of the empty promises whispered only half heartily against sweaty skin of whoever he had shared cheap, motel bed with that night.

"You're awake," came a deep, sleep ravaged voice so close to his ear that the breath tickled his ear and nearly made him smile at the feel of it.

"Thought angels didn't sleep," Dean whispered, the smirk he wore playing through his words as he blinked lazily.

"We don't, but the grace is stole is...impure. My body needs to reenergize after-' the finger tips dipping lower, very slowly and cautiously. "Strenuous activity."

The hunter huffed a laugh into the pillow, wincing a bit as his muscles screamed in protest at the movement.

"Dean? Are you alright?" Cas asked quickly, seemingly feeling the rigid way his body reacted. He pulled himself up to look at the other man's face, searching it for discomfort.

"Dude I'm fine," Dean assured, moving to allow his body to face Castiel's. "Haven't had any, 'strenuous activity' in awhile."

Dean felt Cas nod behind him, but despite his reassurances he pressed his forehead against the back of his neck, breathing him in deeply and running his hands from his hip to brush gently across his ribs. Dean smiled despite himself as he felt the timid presses of Castiel's lips against his spine.

He almost tensed, he fought every natural urge in him as Cas continued to worship with lips and tongue. Waking up next to someone was different than sneaking out of the shitty motel, pants and dignity absent.

"You are magnificent," Castiel muttered breathily into his skin, Dean's skin practically humming as his tongue traced his shoulder blade. "I count myself, lucky, to be here."

Dean stopped, worrying his bottom lip before he sat up, his over crowded mind finally growing too loud for him to enjoy the morning ministrations.

"You can't say that kinda stuff Cas,' He stated, gruffer than he had intended. "Not to me." He snatched his discarded shirt off of the bedroom floor, followed by his boxers. Dean kept his back to the angel who was silent.

Castiel must have flown because Dean could have heard a pin drop in that achingly silent room but suddenly the angel was behind him, a hand tentatively touching his shoulder.

"Please Cas-"

Cas turned him towards him, Dean almost forgetting in those tender morning moments that his bed fellow was also a celestial being and was stronger than he could imagine.

"You are still worthy Dean, you are still the Righteous Man. The vessel of an Archangel."

Shaking his head Dean opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by a wave of pain that started at his arm and ended somewhere at the top of his head.

He must have grabbed onto Cas because he was leaning on him heavily, panting as his vision returned slowly.

"That wasn't that bad that time, good sign eh?" He gasped out hopefully.

Castiel squinted harder at Dean's chest, as if attempting to see through the thin fabric of the rumpled shirt. Dean stayed silent as Castiel brought a hand to his chest, and with a tilt of his head he followed something invisible down his arm.

Dean followed the angel's silent path of finger tips that ended with the Mark.

The hunter felt the burn of shame start in his gut as soon as Castiel's fingers rose over the shape, his gaze locked on the ugly stamp that was burned into Dean's skin.

"We need to find Abaddon," He asked softly, allowing his hand to rest over the Mark before withdrawing it quickly as if he had been burned.

"Yea I know Cas we've been trying-"

"No, Dean I mean now," Castiel stated, more urgently this time. He looked around, his demeanor changing drastically as he found Dean's jeans and tossed them to him. "Meet me in the conference room in two minutes." And with that he took off.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Castiel tried sit but his anxious thoughts drove his feet to stand. Sam looked tired and worried, his brows drawn close together as he studied his computer intently.

"Cas I think Crowley has something," Sam exclaimed excitedly, gesturing the angel over to the bright screen of the laptop, several red dots popped up on a map that took over the whole screen. "These four locations have had some demonic activity and according to Crowley's informant these are the ones they narrowed it down to."

"Only four locations?" Castiel huffed, obviously not satisfied with the findings.

The younger Winchester clenched his fists at the mocking tone, "If we had more time-"

If Sam could see past the guise of his own protective wards, he would have seen his wings unfurl and snap behind him in anger.

"We don't have more time Sam!" He growled and in two strides he was in the hunter's space, his rage permeable in the large room. "He is changing and once is soul is corrupted there is nothing I can do to stop it."

The young hunter's eyes were wide and he swallowed hard, being on the end of a celestial bitch fit was always unnerving but Castiel hoped he had driven home the reality of what they were dealing with.

They were losing him.

**SPNSPNSPN**

"So whats the news angel boy," Dean clipped, walking in with a freshly washed face; his crumpled shirt he had been wearing the night before had been replaced and the ever present black hoodie hid the Mark from sight.

"Don't call me that," Cas snapped, twirling the laptop out of Sam's hands, who gave a noise of indignation at the rough handling of his device. Cas pointed to the map.

"We have to find Abaddon now, Dean," He explained, pushing the lap top closer to the older hunter.

"I mean some of these will take hours to get to-"

"You have perhaps 48 hours before your soul begins the descent."

Sam and Dean snapped to attention at that. And with all his heart Castiel wish he wouldn't have had to say it. But he could see, right beneath the surface of Dean's body, his bright soul, the soul he fought for years against the tyranny of hell, was struggling to maintain its humanity. He could see the edges starting to crack, a the thick, sick black beginning to mix and douce out of the brilliance of the Righteous Man's soul.

The angel saw Dean swallow hard and his hand immediately go to the Mark beneath the worn hoodie.

"I'll get the car," Dean went to pass Cas but was stopped as the celestial grabbed his arm.

"I will take you," he stated, eyes locking to the green ones before him.

"Cas, you said it yourself, your mojo is wearing thin. You can't pop me in and out of those places without something seriously wrong happening," Dean reminded him, his eyes wide and his face drawn in concern. Not concern for himself, but concern for the angel that still had not let go of his arm.

"I realize the consequences, but this must happen now. Retrieve the blade, I will come back for Sam once we locate Abaddon."

"I'm not just going to wait here!" Exclaimed Sam, standing up from the table abruptly.

Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean's younger brother. "Yes you are. It will be too taxing taking two passengers, I will return to retrieve you I swear it."

He could tell he was still not ok with it by the tension in his arms and the popping of his jaw as Sam grit down on his teeth in frustration.

Castiel watched Dean shrug out of his grip and cross the room to Sam, reach for the First Weapon and sigh in what almost sounded like relief as the blade was once again in his grip.

"I'll ice this bitch Sam,' Dean whispered, looking down at the weapon, unable to meet his younger brother's concerned gaze. "I'll give you, I'll give everyone a chance."

"I think you meant to say I'll see you later," Sam said, his voice on the verge of cracking. Castiel realized Dean was saying goodbye.

Dean huffed out a short laugh, pushing the blade into the back of his pants.

"Yea, I'll see you later Sammy."

With that, he stepped back with his back still towards Cas and nodded at Sam Winchester. He knew words at this moment were pointless.

"Lets do this Cas,"

Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat and grabbed Dean's shoulder, and in a flurry of wings, they took off.

**AN: I have a general idea now of what I am doing, once again I REALLY apologize. I suck super bad for making you all wait. :/**

**The next chapter is going to be action packed, sad/fluffy, rip your heart out angst. I promise 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Look I am updating with a longer chapter that didn't take over a month to post! Thanks to everyone who stuck around.**

**Disclaimer: Still no cashola. If I did I'd be typing this on a bigger Ipad. And its still not mine, because it would be canon by now.**

__ By the second jump Cas was leaning heavily against the brick wall in the deserted alley that he had dropped them into. Dean's stomach lurched as his feet touched solid ground; the constant flight was making his head swim and his insides churn. Cas didn't look like he was doing too great either.

"Cas?" Dean heaved, bending his knees a bit and breathing deeply through his nose. "You with me man?"

"Yes, it is just taking more out of me than I had imagined," Castiel replied, still relaying on the solidity of the bricks to hold him up.

The hunter looked up to see a thick trickle of blood dripping from Castiel's nose; not a good sign.

Furrowing his brow he stepped forward and took Cas's shoulder, anchoring the angel to him. "Cas you're bleedin'."

"I realize,' Cas sniffed, whipping the crimson lip on the back of his coat and leaving a rust colored stain in its wake. "Its not of import, can you feel anything?"

This time Dean stopped, his hand still resting on Castiel's shoulder as he simply stood and listened, felt. He remembered what the angel had explained on their first stop; the Mark connected him to Hell and with the Mark he should be able to feel out Abaddon, or demons in the least.

Thats when he felt it, a tug, a pull that began at his chest. His arm throbbed underneath the plain hoodie that blocked the harsh wind that the tall buildings did not break.

"Dean?"

Dean held up his hand, requesting silence as he tilted his head and stepped away from Cas. The farther he got from Cas the stronger the pull, the urge to follow whatever was at the end of that line.

"I think she's here," he whispered gruffly, hardly even believing it as the words left his mouth. He nearly smiled, reaching into the back of his pants and withdrawing the first blade and relishing the feel of it back in his grip.

Dean felt Cas walk up behind him, slower than normal and unstable on his feet. The flying had messed him up more than he had realized.

"Where?"

He stood again, closing his eyes and letting his mind go blank, allowing the feel of overwhelming evil spread over him. It caused a deep shudder to run down his spine as he cricked his neck to compensate for the feeling, evil, dark and murderous.

It was pure ecstasy.

Dean snapped his eyes open as soon as he realized he was lulling in the feel of Abaddon's filth, the feel of her darkened soul was almost like candy in his mouth and it was making him sick with himself.

_"It's just the Mark,"_ he told himself. "_Its got nothing to do with me."_

"Dean?" Cas interrupted his mental scolding, looking at the hunter with concern.

"That building, there," He was pointing with the hand that held the blade, his grip tightening as the blade nearly thrummed with power.  
He started forward but was stopped by Castiel's iron grip on his shoulder, spinning him around and back into the dark of the alley.

"Where you going? We need to get Sam," Castiel reminded him, looking over his shoulder anxious that they had been spotted.

"Theres no demons Cas, its just her! I can feel it."

"You would think by now a Winchester would know when he is walking into a trap!" The angel snapped exasperated.

"She doesn't know I have the blade Cas! I can stop this!"

"Or you can get yourself killed!"

"So what?" Dean back venomously, shoving the seraph off of him though he knew Cas let him. "I am hell bound one way or another and if I can do this without getting Sam involved at all, I'll consider that a plus when I am down there!"

The angel shook his head slowly, "You don't mean that Dean. We can fix this!"

"Its not getting fixed this time Cas ok? I realize that, I realized it the moment this hunk of bone was placed in my hands," He all but yelled, his voice cracking as he looked at the weapon he still held. "But if I can stop it all, give Sam a fucking chance? I'm going to do it, because after all of this. After all I have done, I'm not surprised it ends like this."

The wind picked up, whipping Castiel's coat around him, the shadow cast from the lone street lamp above them flickering.

"And what about me?"

Dean stopped breathing.

"I can't do this Cas please don't make me," He whispered after a moment. He pinched the bridge of his nose, forcing back the shudder that threatened to break him. "You. Sam. You gotta let me go."

The angel with the borrowed grace closed in on him, wrapping his hand around Deans, his thumb caressing this soft skin of his wrist.

"I fought many years in the depths of Hell for your soul. I have fought beside you, killed for you and died for you. I gave everything for you and I will never let you go."

Dean looked up with a choked sob but stopped as soon as he lifted his head.

A slow clap and the click of high heels against wet cement signaled the self appointed Queen of Hell to the alley way.

"Well isn't this adorable? Nice of you two to join me, sorry to interrupt but I got tired of waiting."

Dean stopped cold, his stomach dropping and the feel of ice trickling down his back.

"Abaddon," He all but spat, squeezing Castiel's shoulder quickly as he pushed the weakened angel behind him. His eyes holding Cas's for a moment before turning to face the red head.

"Nice of you to deliver yourself Dean, saves me the trouble," Abaddon taunted, his arms crossed against her chest as she surveyed them both. Her eyes stopped on the blade that Dean still clutched close to his body. "Ah, I see you found it. Thank you for fetching that for me Dean."

Dean chuckled and shook his head, allowing the blade to spin lightly in his hands, the bone nearly melding to his skin as twisted it around to face the knight.

"You can pry it from your gut after I'm done with you," He all but growled, his eyes dark and his thoughts even darker.  
His vision no longer swam; in fact it was as if everything previously had been a dream, just details leading him to this moment. To kill Abaddon, to end all of this once and for all.

But she smiled, her tongue flicking out between two red stained lips as she stepped forward- her heels the only sound punctuating through the darkness.

"Oh Dean, Dean. You thought you just found me here by accident? That the blade just happened to Crowley by chance?' She laughed, rolling her eyes. "I thought you Winchester's were the smart ones."

Dean growled and raised his arm, poised to strike when she flickered her wrist with an annoyed look on her face, pinning him against the buildings crumbling red brick.

"Dean!"

"Oh shut up angel!" She yelled twisting her fingers and bringing Castiel down to his knees in a surprised gasp.

The red head strode up to Dean, who head was wrenched to side as he struggled to catch a glimpse of the groaning angel.

"Cas?"

The sound of Abaddon's six inch heels alerted Dean to her proximity to him. The knife still in his possession surprisingly.  
She saw his eyes dart to the knife, his hands immobilized to the point that he finger's would not even twitch around the hilt.  
He was fucked; there was no getting out of this. Cas wasn't supposed to be here, it was only supposed to be him.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to take your little toy," Abaddon revealed, carefully tracing the ridged jaw bone with a delicately manicured fingernail. "You're going to need it."

Dean felt a wave of anxiety wash over him like it always did when he realized he had walked into a trap, when the bad guys knew something before he did. He tried to keep his face impassive, but Cas was still breathing heavily below him, his leg twisted unnaturally and from the way he was twitching he must be as effectively pined by the powerful knight as Dean was.

"Ok I'll bite,' Dean snapped, turning his attention to Abaddon who was know far too close for his comfort. Her perfume reeked and he swore he could smell the sulphur from there. "Need it for what? Beside's cuttin' you from stem to stern."

The Knight of hell smiled, blinking lazily. She took her hand used the long red hair to run down Dean's jaw and down his throat which convulsed as he was sure he would be feeling the bite of those nails any moment. But to his surprise they continued downward before stopping at his sternum, toying with the thin fabric is found there.

"You know,' she murmured as easily as if she was speaking to an old friend over coffee, "Your soul is right here, spread out for me to see. And Dean, there's just not much of you left. I think you had more brilliance before Castiel hell drug your ass out of hell."

Dean shut his eyes and tried to calm his breathing as she leaned forward, her lips so close to his ear that he felt her soft flesh brush against his own as she spoke.

"Times up, Dean."

The hunter didn't even have to time to look at the fallen angel beside him before she pressed her hand against his chest and just pushed; he'd seen it down by Castiel to Sam. He never imagined the pain though as he felt his whole chest cavity collapse and his body arch in a futile attempt to escape the burning, tearing sensation as Abaddon reached in to touch his soul.

He think he yelled Cas's name. He thought he heard Castiel cry out, maybe twice. There was something wet on his face; it may be tears, pouring out from between tightly clenched lids or blood. Dean wasn't sure.

It felt like it went on forever, the waves of freshly hot pain rolled over him, his arm burned with such intensity he was sure he was on fire.

There was a thumping in his ears drowning out all other noise as he felt Abaddon pull away, air rushing back into his lungs as he gasped in the frigid night air in a desperate attempt to clear his head, stop the ringing and the pounding and the burning.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" It sounded as if the bitch's voice was underwater, he opened his eyes but shut them immediately when the only thing in front of him with the Knight. His breathing seized as his brain caught up with what he saw; slowly, carefully he opened his eyes once more and a sob caught in his throat.

Abaddon's vessels beautiful features were now twisted, gruesome and was smiling with two sets of razor sharp teeth. Her eyes were pits of black and her skin trembled as if thousands of maggots were seizing underneath the thin grey flesh.

"Why..." He sobbed, shaking his head as he tried to get back his normal sight.

"Oh! Silly me,' Abaddon drawled, digging into her back pocket and withdrawing a small compact. "A girl always has to be prepared you know." She stepped up next to him, clicking the vintage compact open and holding it up for Dean to see himself.

Dean Winchester didn't move and he didn't speak as he stared back at his reflection. It was if a pit had opened up and swallowed him and all his deepest, darkest fears had come to fruition; everything that had kept him up at night was staring right back at him.

"You think angel boy is going to miss those pretty green eyes Winchester?"

Dean blinked at the reflection, willing it to change but all that looked back at him was deep, black eyes.

**AN: I'm sorry**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Annnnd I'm back again! Hope you love the way I am wrapped this up.**

**_WARNING: Violence, blood and gore_.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, still not making any money**.

Dean felt different but not different at all. He still had his memories, he still felt a bit hungry and the wind was still cold on his skin. But he was no longer afraid; not for himself, not for Sam and not for Cas. Its as if they had all been a dream and all that mattered was self preservation at this point. Dean Winchester was dropped from the wall abruptly as the Queen of Hell released him from her grasp, smiling as he looked down at the blade. It pulsed almost happily in his hand, the scar no longer burned but now provided a source of power that his soul leeched off of like it was starving.

"Dean?" He heard the gasping, wretched sound of the being that was still twisted on the ground below him. As Dean turned to look at the source of the voice he nearly doubled over in pain as the brilliance of the angel's essence almost drove him to his knees. Wings were tucked behind the trench coated celestial and they quivered in agony as they looked on the once Righteous Man.

"Dean, no!"

He heard his Queen's laugh behind him, her nails racking through his hair as if she were petting him, stroking the short locks while looking at the angel in mirth.

"Now Dean,' Came her smooth voice, filled with undeniable glee. "Lets finish this and you can start work immediately."

The demon felt himself nod, a part of him still trembling inside knowing that Castiel was seeing the pitch black eyes and his imposing figure lurking over the vulnerable seraph.

"You're strong Dean," cooed the red head, her hand running from his head to trail around his shoulders as she circled him, he felt her eyes ravishing his body as she did so. "Almost as strong as me. I can feel all that sadness, all that rage just boiling in there. You're a marvelous creation Dean Winchester. Much stronger than your brother or your father."

Dean stood there, his chest heaving as she continued, her fingers leaving a trail of fire in its wake as she made her way around to face him.

He could smell it; stronger than the worst perfume. The stench of hell, sulphur and suffering. But it wasn't coming from Abaddon; it was coming from him. His mouth tasted like ash and he found himself wondering if that was why Ruby liked eating so much even though she had no need for it; to get rid of that taste.

"Now there is just one more thing you need to do Dean," she purred, her lips so close to his ear he could feel the heat of her breath. "Get rid of all that turmoil and finally, after everything you have been through, be at peace."

"And whats that?" He all but growled, his eyes not leaving the space in front of him, he could still hear Cas panting desperately.

"Kill the angel," She commanded, staring down her nose at the trapped angel beneath them. "Kill him and you are free."

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam Winchester tapped his foot anxiously, looking around the abandoned bunker in trepidation. It had been over an hour; over an hour and nothing, no replies to his text messages. Nothing.

It was at this point that Sam was becoming more and more convinced that not only had something gone wrong, but Dean had done something stupid.

Hell level type of stupid.

The younger Winchester pulled out his phone and selected the application that Kevin had designed before he died. He was able to set up a network for hunters with the help of Charlie, installing a gps device that made them trackable even if the phone was off.  
His heart twitched at the thought of the young prophet as visions of his burned body flashed through his subconscious.

All of that drifted by when he saw where Dean and Castiel's phones were located- just outside the 2nd stop on the map.  
And they were not moving.

Sam hurriedly punched the location of the coordinates into his phone, grabbing his bag from the table and jogging towards the front door.

They were only 45 minutes away.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Cas tried to hold back the moan that threatened to break free as Dean once again slammed his fist into his face. The blood was making it difficult to see and the weight of his body being slammed back with each hit was causing an alarming amount of pain on his injured leg. Dean was staring down at him in unfettered indifference, the green eyes that had just only a few hours before had been looking at him in unwavering devotion now glared back at him as cold, and as black as night.

It may have been the third hit or maybe the sixth, he stopped counting when Abaddon insisted on running her hands through Dean's hair as his knuckles claimed flesh once again.

"Dean...please," He managed, choking a bit on the blood that filled his mouth after a tooth almost became dislodged. "You need to stop this."

"Don't stop Dean," Whispered the abomination that was Abaddon, her silky voice crashing around him like waves as his ears pounded with each beat of his heart. "Soon it will all be over, all those pesky fears and anxieties. All the doubts you have gone. All that draining, soul crushing responsibility that you have had saddled to you since childhood will be lifted from your shoulders. You deserve that Dean."

The grip that was holding him upright tightened considerably, the lapels of his trench coat were now wound so tightly through Dean's fingers he knew that he must be losing feeling by now.

"Dean," he gasped, blinking past the swelling and wincing as the popping in jaw became more apparent with each time he opened his mouth. "Dean, you deserve so much more than this."

He felt the air shift, Abaddon's smile turned cold and her eyes closed to almost a slit as she regarded him with undisguised distain.

"Its time; as fun as this was toying around with the angel, I'm ready to take you home."

Cas found himself being picked up by the grip on his coat, the unnatural strength of the man who once held the brightest soul now had him pinned against a cold brick wall. The borrowed grace barely flickering against his sternum but too weak to actually stop anything.

"Dean please-"

"Shut up!" The demon eyed man spit out, so close that their noses almost touched. "I'm not taking orders anymore Castiel, its my time now. I am going to put a stop to everything."

Out of his bleary vision he saw Dean's eyes flicker behind him, his brows furrowing as he kept staring at the wall directly behind Cas's head.

"You can still see them, can't you?" Coughed Cas, following the Dean's gaze with an slight smile touching his split lips.

"Shut up."

"My wings, though they are weak, you can still see the energy,' Castiel rasped through the pain, Dean digging him harder into the stone wall with each syllable. "Do you know why you can still see them?"

"Because I am stronger now, all because I have killed and fucked up everything that I ever loved. Because I have the Mark of Cain burned into my skin!"

Castiel didn't move away as he screamed at him, though he caught Abbadon glowering behind Dean in pleasure at the words ripping themselves from the hunter's throat. He leaned forward, closer so that his skin met Deans and his neck strained at the effort.

"Its because you are still worthy, Dean Winchester."

He at last, let his head flop back, cringing as it hit the surface hard.

Licking his lips, Castiel blinked long and slow, waiting for Dean to make the next move.

"Do it Dean," Came a quick and impatience snide from the Queen, who was quickly growing restless at their exchange.

The angel tightened his jaw as Dean rose the first blade, the grip faltering and quivering as he held it underneath the soft and exposed skin of the wounded angel's throat.

"I forgive you, Dean. And I still need you."

And he closed his eyes and waited.

And waited.

Castiel let out another shaky breath, the edge of broken jaw bone biting into his throat but it made no move to break the skin.

The angel allowed himself to hope, for a split second he opened his eyes to see Dean staring at him, his jaw quivering to the point his teeth were almost clamoring at the effort of keeping them still.

"I am ending this," Dean wretched through clenched teeth.

"Dean! I said NOW!" Abaddon shrieked, her hands balled into fists.

A smirk found its way to Dean's face, his whole body tensing as Dean's arm moved, nicking him just in enough to split the skin.

But instead of feeling the bite of the bone blade in his throat he felt the wind of Dean's arm fly past him, he crumbled as the only support holding him upright suddenly was released as Dean used every bit of his new strength to shove the first blade deep into Abaddon's stomach.

Castiel watched as Abaddoned stared at Dean in shock as a black veins wound their way up her neck and the twisted soul underneath her stolen skin flashed as she was dying. The darkest of demons was slain at the hands of Dean Winchester and staring into his eyes as he did so.

"I said, I'm ending this. Bitch."

The vessel Abaddon had been holding on to for so long deteriorated around the blade, her skin and bone turning to ash.

Cas watched, heaving and trying to catch his breath while he watch Dean; his arm was shaking so badly that the blade dropped from his hand and clattered onto the cold, wet cement.

"Dean?"

He doesn't know if it was his voice that broke his concentration but regardless Dean turned around, his lips furrowed into a snarl.  
They black eyes looked at him up and down before blinking rapidly, looking at the fallen blade then back to Castiel.

Green.

Cas saw green.

"Dean? Is that you?"

Dean rushed the Castiel, dropping to his knees in front of the falling man. Cas drew back immediately, pressing back into the wall as Dean reached out a hand to his swollen face.

"Cas-" Came the broken voice of the broken man. "Feather's I'm so sorry."

The angel smiled, leaning his head back in relief.

He allowed Dean to cradle the broken skin, grabbing Dean's arm and held on to the hunter like he was holding on for his life.

"What broke the Mark's hold?"

THe older hunter looked at him gently, pulling him a little closer as gently as he could, desperately seeking salvation in the angel's touch. Dean's eyes racked over the wounds he caused, gritting his teeth as he did so.

"You."

Before Cas had a chance to reply, a familiar rumble of the Impala broke through the still night air.

**AN: Ok one more chapter and I am all finished! Plus I am working on something already, maybe a one shot but I'm not sure yet. Reviews help inspire me and I appreciate everyone who takes the time to do so. Thank you all for sticking around.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here we go guys! The end of the road. I want to thank you all for keeping up with this story and how much I really appreciate you all. On to the replies!**

**Guest: I'm so happy you love my stories! Thank you so much!**

**Guest 2: I hope you love this one! I heard your plea and delivered as fast as possible :D**

**doglady.1: Thank you!**

**eboncat: It has been really fun story to write, I'm so glad you've enjoyed it.**

**littlenightbirdy: You have no idea how awesome it makes me feel when I get to hear that people really enjoy reading what I write. You're awesome!**

**AltoClef: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Boo.**

The rumble of the Impala broke Dean's stupor and he became painfully aware of the grip on his arm where Cas was holding on so tightly. The angel's breath was coming out in gasps as the impact of what had just happened seemed to catch up with him.

"Dean? Cas?" He heard Sam's voice and saw the outline of his younger brother in the blinding headlights of the Impala.

"Sam! Help me!" He cried as Cas all but collapsed in his arms.

Dean saw the first blade still laying on the ground where it had been shoved through Abaddon's rib cage just moments ago. But he noticed with relief that he didn't feel the need to retrieve it and he turned his attention to Castiel once again.

"Shit, Dean what happened? Why didn't you come and get me?" Sam snapped accusingly, kneeling next to angel.

"We'll get to that later, just help me get Cas to the Impala."

"Who did this?" Sam all but growled as he pushed some of Cas's hair back from his forehead and his fingers coming back tainted with blood.

Dean closed his eyes as he heaved Castiel up, "I did."

Sam shot him a confused look, but after a moment he carefully wrapped an arm around Cas's waist supporting the injured man as carefully as possible.

"Dean, I don't believe I can stand,' Castiel admitted as he brought to a semi standing position.

Guilt wracked through Dean like a white hot knife as the angel leaned on him heavily, his face trying to hide the obvious.

Dean tightened his hold on Cas's waist, pulling him closer.

"I gotcha Cas," he whispered soothingly, his nose pressing close to his ear, the mess of wild hair sticking out in every which way. Sam had stopped, readjusting his grip while Dean let himself linger for a moment. He had almost lost this.  
He almost ended this.

Dean batted Sam's hand away and used every bit of inhuman strength he had left in him and lifted the angel, cradling shoulders and trying as hard as he could not to jostle his injured leg as he pulled him close to him, Castiel's head resting on his shoulder.

"Never thought I'd get an occasion to carry you bridal style, feathers," Dean said, trying to smile as they made their way to the Impala.

Castiel snorted, "If you are referring to the traditional custom of the groom carrying the bride over the threshold, I barely think this counts." He wrapped a bloodied hand around Dean's neck, his thumb brushing the edge of Dean's hairline.

"Lets get him to a hospital," Sam encouraged as the arrived at the Impala, pulling out the keys to the Chevy.

"No," rasped Cas as they leaned him against the Impala, Sam opening the passenger side door. "Just take me bunker. Please."

Dean faltered, torn between the want to at least give Cas some say in where he was going and knowing that his mojo was clearly drained and he looked like hell.

"Cas, you're hurt. I fucking hurt you and you need to get looked at," Reminded Dean, not allowing his gaze to falter from the mess of Cas's face, blood still dripping from the edge of his mouth. Dean's shirt was a mess from the blood that he had brought forth, he had split the skin of the angel, he had held his shoulder still while he hit him. Over and over again.

"Dean," Castiel pleaded, resting his head on the hood of the car. "I will recover, I would just like to go home."

Home. Cas had called the Bunker home.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Dean had sat silent in the passenger seat when Sam insisted on driving. The look Castiel gave him told him he had better not argue and at this point he was really in no position to be denying Cas anything. Sam stepped away from the car for moment, coming back with a rag wrapped around the first blade. Dean watched his younger brother open the glove compartment and throw it in along side the battered phones and crumpled fast food recipes; he gave Dean a lingering look as he shut the door, latching it securely.

"I don't want it Sam. Don't have to worry about me," Dean muttered, putting a hand over the still, cold Mark.

"Right," Sam muttered, glancing in the rear view mirror at the angel in the back seat. "You alright back there Cas?"

"I am as comfortable as I am going to be," He replied tartly, obviously in pain and ready to get back to the Bunker.

That must have been enough for Sam because he took the Impala out of park and turned away from the dark alley that now housed a ashy imprint on its ground from the last Knight of Hell. Abaddon was gone. Dean hadn't let it sink in yet that the Knight was really finished, he had killed her. He had done what he had set out to do but in the process had almost lost the thing that held the most importance to him.

He couldn't look in the back seat, the guilt he felt outweighed his success of the hunt and the familiar deep chasm opened in his stomach, leaving him feeling hollow and worn.

Fuck he needed a drink.

**SPNSPNSPN**

It was close to sunrise when they pulled into the garage of the Bunker. They had stopped at one point but it had all been a blur for Dean, who had sat stoically in the passenger seat, staring out the window into the inky black of night.

The comforting rumble of the Impala stilled as Sam killed the engine. Dean almost jumped when Sam slapped at his knee, getting his attention.

"I'm gonna need help with Cas," he reminded him, getting out to open the back door for the injured man still sitting quiet in the back.

Dean nodded, knowing full well that he was not ready to face Cas. But this wasn't about him.

"I got him," He muttered, shouldering past Sam and leaning into the back of the car and gently assisting the angel in limping out with as much tenderness as he could muster.

He could feel Sam's eyes on him. Always worrying.

"Get the infirmary ready," Dean snapped, once again looping an arm under Cas and heaving him up so that none of him touched the floor. Castiel once again leaned into Dean, his legs swung over arms and dangling but as stable as they could manage at that point.

The younger Winchester nodded and took off down the hall, leaving Cas and Dean alone for the first time since Dean went dark side.

His supernatural strength was dwindling and he huffing down the hall in the effort to carry the injured man, who was definitely packing muscle than he looked like he was.

"Dean," Cas whispered, his head still laying on Dean's shoulder, he was sure there would be a rust colored stain as soon as he set him down. "I am sure I could manage to walk to the infirmary now."

"Not now Cas," Dean brushed off, his voice cracking as he managed to say the angel's name. He could have fucking killed him.

They entered the infirmary at last, Sam had all the sterile items out and a bottle of water which he held out to Cas as Dean set him down on the table, his arms weak from the weight.

"Can uh, you give Cas and me a second?" Dean finally broke the silence, folding his arms as he looked at Sam.

Sam opened his mouth but stole a glance at Cas, who nodded. He glanced between the two of them before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Cas sat still, sipping on the water while looking patiently at Dean. He looked small and frail sitting on the table, his probably broken leg (which at least he didn't have a hand in, but he sure as hell hadn't helped) propped up on the bed and his bloody trench coat pooled around him.

"Take off your jacket will ya, thing needs to be washed."

Dean finally took the first tentative steps towards the prone man, never looking at him but instead washing his hands in the deep, stainless steel sink that the Bunker provided. He tried not to think about his busted knuckles where he had caught Cas's cheekbone, or how blood caked under his nails was from the man he had just a few hours before woken up next to.

Drying his hands, he took up a wash rag and poured some antiseptic on it and walked up to Castiel cautiously.

Cas's eyes were deep and open, taking in the hunter with pity as Dean finally reached up and touched the rag to his face, drawing the blood away from his split lip and his cheek. Neither men said a word; the blood came off pink on the towel and he grabbed another, his stomach churning at the sight of it.

He picked up the wet rag and pressed it against the swollen lip gently. And again.

"Dean."

Dean shook his head, his jaw trembling as he fought for control but his eyes were already swimming.

"Dean please."

"Don't you dare Cas," he choked out, brushing the hair back away from his forehead and wiping the dirt and grime away. "Don't you fucking say it."

He felt a soft touch on his wrist, the one holding the rag.

"Dean, its alright," Cas whispered gently, his voice rough and steady even as Dean fought to control his own.

"No, its not fucking alright Cas. Don't you understand that?" Dean cried, throwing the rag against the wall.

"It wasn't you."

"It was me," Dean laughed, nodding his head as ran a shaky hand through his hair. "It was the deepest, darkest fucking part of me. I turned Cas. I began a fucking demon, I saw my eyes!"

"So did I!" Cas argued, pushing himself closer to Dean, or as close as his position on the table would allow. "I saw you break through the grip on your own mind and regain control. I believe I have some experience in that department."

Dean stopped, finally allowing himself to look at Cas. His face was clean of blood, there was bruising and his lip was split but he didn't look angry. He wasn't dead. Cas was right there.

"I am not angry with you Dean,' Cas stated, unwilling to let the gaze between them break. "You defeated Abaddon and in turn took back your soul. Please do not wallow for that."

Dean bit him bottom lip before brushing a finger against Castiel's cheek, "I hurt you Cas,' he said brokenly.

"You saved me and the world by stopping Abaddon when you did," Cas took his hand pulled him closer. "I forgive you."

Dean shook his head, his clenching his eyes shut against the pending onslaught of tears. "I don't deserve forgiveness Cas."

"It doesn't matter if you think you deserve it or not,' Castiel said gently, putting a hand on the Hunter's cheek and drawing his face up to his. "That is not how forgiveness works." Dean felt Cas pull him towards him and he didn't stop it, he didn't stop as their lips brushed and Cas soothingly ran his hand behind his neck. Dean didn't press the kiss any further; he remembered the split lip and with a jolt he remembered the Mark on his arm.

He was still damned, he would end up killing everyone in the end if Hell had their way.

"I still have the Mark," Dean looked away, down at his clothed arm where he knew the brand still lay deep in his skin.

"I might be able to help with that," Came a decidedly Scottish voice as the door opened to the room.

"What the hell-Who let you in here?" Dean barked, rushing to stand in front of Cas, his hand on the other man's chest protectively.

"I did," Sam replied, trailing the demon. "Just hear him out for a second."

Dean scowled at the former cross roads demon, "You have two seconds before I kill you where you stand asshole."

Crowley smiled, hands deep in his pocket. "Yes well I'd love to see you try Squirrel. And as much as I love trading jabs with you, I'm here on a simple mission of gratitude. I, and in turn Hell, owes you."

The hunter rolled his eyes, still not breaking his part of barrier between Castiel and Crowley.

"Oh well that just makes me feel tons better," He snarked.

"It should," Snapped Crowley, "From what I understand you still have that nifty little modification on your arm, am I correct?"

Dean could feel Cas looking at him as he nodded slowly.

"Where you going with this Crowley?"

The King of Hell shrugged nonchalantly, "Being that I am restored to my former glory and my spineless, mewling henchmen have come crawling back to me, you can assume I have all, if not more of my usual powers that someone in my position is guaranteed."

"And that helps me how?"

Crowley smirked, "I can unbind you. Revoke the contract that was set in motion at the the beginning of time as it were. I have that authority you see."

Dean gave a tired sigh, "And why would you do that? Out of the goodness of your black heart?"

"No, of course not. But I am a business man at heart and I don't like owing people, it always gets messy in the end," Crowley admitted with a shrug. "You iced Abaddon, I take the Mark. No muss, no fuss."

"No contracts?"

"None, only a touch and its done," Crowley held up his hand, wriggling his fingers. "Scouts honor and all."

The hunter felt the squeeze of Cas's hand on his own. His eyes never left Crowley's as he rolled up the sleeve, the Mark still angry and raised against his tanned skin.

"Do it."

"Always with the manners," Muttered Crowley, bringing his right hand from his pocket to lay upon the Righteous Man's skin.

Dean gritted his teeth as the Mark immediately came to life, tingling under his skin. There was a flash, the smell of burning flesh and then, nothing. Looking down he carefully ran his hand over the smooth, unmarred skin of his forearm. The Mark was gone.

"Your welcome, normally comes next," The King of Hell pressed, wiping his hands with a handkerchief he fished from his jacket. "Or not. We're finished either way. See you around boys."

And just as soon as he had came, he was gone.

"Is it gone?" Castiel asked as Dean turned around in silent joy. He just nodded, allowing Cas to touch the skin he found there, his finger tips tickling the unblemished forearm.

"Its over."

**SPNSPNSPN**

They spent the next few weeks held up in the Bunker. Sam relished the time, holed up for the most part in the library. He had catalogued and stored the First Blade, an act he was monumentally proud of as it was their first real contribution to the Bunker's files and stock pile of rare artifacts. Of course without the Mark the blade was just a hunk of bone, but Sam locked the box and marked it with the corresponding case number in their archives regardless.

Castiel healed, slowly as his grace was not his no matter how much he tried to ignore the fact. He hobbled around for a few days on crutches in the aftermath of Abaddon's attack, but Dean had taken it upon himself to educate the angel in his immobile state to all of his favorite science fiction classics. Cas argued that he was using his weakened state to his advantage, to which Dean just shrugged and popped in the another DVD.

Sam almost walked in on one of their movie screenings, but paused by the door when he saw the two. Cas's leg was propped up on several pillows, the thick bandage wrapped around his bare leg was merely a formality he had argued, as the bone was already mending. But Dean wouldn't let him leave without at least a brace. His back was to Dean who had his arm wrapped around the smaller man, his head laid next to his. His brother was finally happy. They were happy.

And things were normal; or at least as normal as it could be for the last remaining Men of Letters and an angel cast out from heaven.

But still. Normal.

**AN: It over! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I hope you all liked the way I wrapped it up and how I decided to get rid of the Mark. Be on the look out for my next fic which I will be posting soon! YOU ALL ARE AWESOME.**


End file.
